My Last Song Ever
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: When a young pop star decides she wants a normal life, if only for one year, she goes under cover disguising herself as a boy. She now attends Ouran Academy, little does she know a few surprises await her on her journey. MoriXOC
1. Run Away Star

**NOTE:~ Ok, this fanfic is for the readers of Find Love? Ya Right! Who wanted Mori-senpai as the lover boy. This is all for you guys!! ^_^ Enjoys!! 3**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 1: Run Away Star**

_Have you ever been at that point in your life where you just wanna quit? Wanna just stop what you're doing and live life how you want to live it? But instead you are pushed to go on and to do things that you really don't want to do anymore. Sure, maybe it was fun at first and maybe you enjoyed it for a little while, but when something gets old and boring shouldn't you just be able to stop? Unfortunately for some people they don't have the choice to stop. For some they have their parents or someone pushing them to do their best, to keep on going and if they quit they will be forever ashamed of you and make you feel like crap the rest of your life by reminding you that you quit at something that could have made you a great and wonderful person. So you never end up quitting because of this certain person and or people and you keep doing this thing even if it makes you feel like crap. So either way you feel like shit, right? You can't quit and you don't like doing it either. Stop there. If the person who is forcing you to do this certain thing really did care about you, then why would they make you feel like crap if you didn't want to do it anymore? My name is Heaven Hiramatsu and I am 18 years old. I grew up way to fast and became a pop star at the age of 12. My parents pushed me and forced me to keep this going, bringing great wealth to my already very wealthy family. Let me tell you my story, let me sing to you my last song before I am done for good....._

"**Heaven's little Angel has seemed to have vanished into thin air. She has skipped out on her last concert and has run away from home. Her parents have no clue where she has run off to and they have issued an all out search for their pop star daughter. If you know the where about's or see Heaven Hiramatsu, please call this number....". **A set of golden hues peered at the television, shuttering at the picture that was on the screen. "This star has fallen...", she whispered to herself and turned away from the screen, climbing into a limo. Yes, this was Heaven but she looked quite different. Instead of cutting her hair, she merely wore a wig that matched her hair color, which was a light brown color, and wore that so it made her look like a boy. She had run away from home and to her grandmothers house. Her Grandmother understood her situation and was allowing her to stay there, promising she wouldn't say a word about where she was. She even supplied her with the wig and some guy clothing. Heck, she even helped her hide her obvious chest, she was not a flat person, they stuck out there BIG time. Thank god her grandma had talent with this kind of thing. She used to be in theater and had to deal with hiding certain body parts a lot so she knew what to do.

Heaven wanted to get away from her pop star life but her parents would not let her quit. This was the result. She ran away and was no posing as a boy. All she wanted was a normal life and although she knew she couldn't get back all the years she missed at being a normal teen, she could at least have a year or so to herself, if that. She just wanted to be a kid again. Sure, she loved music and was a really popular pop star, but she needed a break. She wanted to pursue her real dreams, her real goals. That could never happen if she stayed a pop star.

Heaven was going to be attending a normal high school, well what would be considered normal for your average rich family. Her grandmother refused to let her attend any school other than Ouran Academy. This should be fun! She was actually quite excited to be attending a real high school. She had never been because she had become a pop star before she could reach high school so it was all going to be a new experience for her. She couldn't wait for her first day. Actually, she was like a little kid at Christmas waiting to open their first present of the year. Since she obviously couldn't use her real name, her and her grandmother had worked together to come up with a good name for herself while she was disguising herself as a boy. Kai Tsakuya.

Heaven starred out the window of the limo now. Her and her grandmother had just went to get her fitted for her school uniform. Thank god her grandmother had connections at the store or else it would have made things awkward when they had been measuring her. "Heaven, I know you'll be fine. But you do know that this can't last forever, correct?", hearing her grandmother's raspy old voice dragged her from her thoughts andher gaze went to the grey haired female sitting across from her. "Ah, I know. But if I can at least make it last a little while then I'll be ok. All I want is a little bit of a normal life before I am dragged back down into the crazy spiral my parents are forcing me to call my life...".

The next morning Heaven awoke quite early to get ready for, what would, be her very first day of high school, ever. She was quite excited, yet nervous at the same time. But she kept positive and didn't tell herself anything negative. "Well, I guess I'm off grandma...", Heaven scratched the side of her cheek slightly, "I'm so nervous...". She let out a nervous laugh before her grandmother waved a hand. "Nonsense! You have no reason to be nervous! You will do fine, I'm sure of it my _grand-son_, 'Kai'", her grandmother gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks Nana, I'll see you after school", she gave her grandmother a quick hug before turning swiftly on her heel and heading out the door. She could do this! She definitely could do this!

"I can not do this...", she murmured as she stared at the huge school she would be attending known as Ouran Academy. Her eye twitched slightly at its amazing size. "So big...", she murmured, every step she took closer to the building just made her feel like a tiny little ant. She had no doubt that she would get lost. She quickly shook the negativity from her thoughts and stood up straight, fixing her tie. "You'll be perfectly fine! You'll be A ok! No worries!", she reassured herself and strutted into the building in a brave manner.

"Ah crap...", she mumbled to herself, looking at the paper with her classes and then at the room numbers.

She was lost. Her first class was no where to be found and she was definitely a half hour late by now.

When she finally found the room, a look of relief crossed her features and she knocked on the door. The female teacher answered it. "Yes..?", she asked. "My apologies for my interruption in your class. I am a new student and I had some trouble finding this class", Heaven made her voice sound like a man as she spoke. She handed the teacher a slip and bowed to her apologetically.

"Ah, Kai Tsakuya. Welcome to my class. Please take a seat in the empty desk over there", the teacher spoke. Heaven gave her a nod and took the slip of paper back from the teacher before heading back to the empty desk near the back of the room. She took a seat and looked towards the front, ready to listen and learn. Mind you, she was quite a smart kid since she had been tutored at home due to her becoming a pop star, but being in a class with kids much like herself made her feel good. She was just like everyone else now. Thank god.

Oblivious to her, 'Kai' had caught the eyes of a few girls in the class. They had been whispering and giggling about her the whole time they were in the class. They talked about how much of a 'gentlemen' he was and how cute he looked. She was oblivious to them though. She knew she was posing as a guy and all, but she didn't think she looked _that_ good as a guy. Did she?

The lunch bell rang and everyone headed off to eat. Heaven got to her feet and headed out of the classroom and down the hall to the lunch room. She smiled at the women serving the food. "I do hope it's a good meal, eh?", she asked in a polite manner. The women smiled at her, "Always is. You're a new face around here, cute one too". "Ah, thanks...", she replied, blushing slightly. She didn't think she was cute, whether she was guy or girl. She took her lunch and found a table by herself. She began eating her lunch alone. "You're Kai-chan right?", came an awfully sweet voice. She lifted her head from her food to a short blonde boy she recognized from her class. Was he really a senior? "Ah, yeah", she replied, wiping her mouth with the napkin. "May we sit here?", he asked, tilting his head to the side in a rather cute way. We? She finally noticed the tall dark haired figure standing over the short blonde. How did she not notice him standing there before? "Ah, sure!", she replied, smiling at them. Did she already have friends now?

The two took seats at the table and they quickly began talking. Heaven had found out the small blonde was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Hunny and his little bunny was Usa-chan, and the tall male was Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori. They were in something called the Host Club. "Ah, that sounds neat", she commented, taking a drink, "Must be fun entertaining girls all day, eh?". "It is a lot of fun! And I get cake all the time, right Takashi?!", Hunny stated, looking towards the tall quiet man next to him. "Ah...", he replied quietly. "You should come by and check us out some time!", Hunny said, turning his attention back to Heaven.

"Maybe..", she replied.

"It's a lot of fun!", Hunny persisted.

"It depends if I'm free...", she let out a slight laugh. This felt more like an order to come check them out rather than asking her to.

"OH!! And maybe if you come you could entertain girls with us!! It's so much fun! And I think you would be a real hit with the girls since that's all they talked about during class!", Hunny stated as he munched down a piece of cake.

"Girls were...talking about me..?", she asked in surprise, pointing to herself. "Yep, yep!", Hunny replied, "I wonder if Tama-chan would let you join the Host Club. I'm sure he would if you asked!". "Ehh, I don't know if I want to. I just got here and I still have to get a feel for the school before I do any club activities or anything of that sort!", Heaven stated, looking towards the clock and waiting for the bell to ring to save her from Hunny's questioning and talking about this Host Club. "Well you think about it", Hunny murmured as he continued eating his cake, "But I'm sure you'd make a lot of new friends if you came and joined the Host Club!". "Uhm...maybe. I'll think about it Hunny-san", Heaven replied, relieved as the bell rang, "Well back to class. I'll see you two later". She picked up her trey and headed off to put her garbage in the garbage and return the trey before heading off to class.

**~Within The Host Club After School Before Opening~**

"A new popular senior?!", Tamaki exclaimed. He sat epically in his chair and pointed to Hunny and Mori, "If this senior is popular with the girls that would be better for the Host Club! Even if it will be his first and last year at Ouran, we should focus to make it the best he's ever had! Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! Please go find this senior before he leaves the school grounds and bring him here!". "Alright!", Hunny exclaimed, throwing Usa-chan into the air before catching him and then being picked up onto Mori' shoulders, "Let's find Kai-chan, Takashi!!". "Ah...", Mori replied as he headed out of the Host Club room with Hunny on his shoulders.

**~With 'Kai', About To Leave School~**

"Ehhh?! THE LIMO BROKE DOWN?! BUT NANA!!!!!", she whined as she stood at the curb and talked into her cell phone, "I can't walk home!! It's too far!!". _"You're going to have to dear, or get one of those new friends to take you home that you were talking about"_, her Nana could be so mean sometimes. "B-But...I just met them and I don't wanna impose and...", Heaven trailed off as she was suddenly grabbed by her arms from behind and her cell phone snatched out of her hands. "Hello ma'am! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Do you mind if we take your grandson away for a bit? We promise to bring him right home!!", Hunny spoke into the phone. "H-Hunny?!", Heaven looked back to see the one holding her was Mori, "M-Mori?! What's going on? Hey!! Give me back my cell!! NANA!!!". "Here ya go!!", Hunny said as he finished talking to her grandmother and he slipped the phone into her pant pocket, "To the Host Club, Takashi!!". Hunny pointed forward and Heaven was carried by her arms to the Host Club. "I thought I was gunna have time to think! Wait! Can't I have a choice!!", Heaven questioned, squirming in the grasp of her captor.

"Hello Kai Tsakuya. My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the Host Club's King!", Heaven stared at the blonde before her, blinking at him. "So...You're the reason I was dragged here against my will...?", she asked, raising a brow. "Not at all!!", Tamaki slipped a hand around her shoulder and began to go on about how the Host Club would help 'him' make new friends and make 'his' first and last year at Ouran a good year. "You really think this Club could do that...?", she asked aloud, placing a hand under her chin.

"Well I should warn you, it gets quite crazy around here", a brunette interrupted, "You never know what's going to happen. I'm Haruhi Fujioka". "Nice to meet you. I'm Kai Tsakuya", Heaven reached out and shook Haruhi's extended hand. For some reason it felt feminine, but she had no clue why. "Well if this new male is going to join in the Host Club he needs a type", a tall male with glasses stated as he wrote down something on a note book. "A...type...?", Heaven asked in confusion. "Ah yes!", Tamaki finally pulled himself from his speech, which was still going on but no one had been listening to it, "Here at the Host Club we all have types. Kyouya Ootori is the Cool Type, The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, are the Little Devil Types, Hunny-senpai is the Loli-Shota type, Mori-senpai is the Wild type, Haruhi here is the Normal type, and I am the Prince type!". "Ok...", Heaven murmured, glancing around as they were all named by their types. Her gaze stayed on Mori though. He didn't seem like a wild type. More like the Silent type.

"So what type should this new comer be..?", she heard two voices suddenly and notice that two people were resting their arms on her shoulders. She looked from either side to see it were those Hitachiin twins.

"The Calm Type?", one asked.

"The Nice type?", the other asked.

"The Tragic Type?", the first one asked.

"The Radiant Type?", the second one asked.

"Or maybe...", the twins began together, grinning slyly, "you'd prefer the Onnarashii type? You seem like a girl after all". (Note: Onnarashii means feminine)

"Ehhh???!!!", she questioned. Had she been discovered by these Devilish Twins?!

"Stop picking on our new host!", Tamaki suddenly ordered and the twins slipped away from her. Her gaze shifted to Tamaki. "Now then, Kai what is your personality like?", Tamaki asked. "Uhm...I dunno...Guess I'm a nice guy and I like helping people...", Kai rubbed the back of her neck, trying to wrack her brain for things to say about her personality. "I think Kai should be the Sweet type!!", Hunny chimed in. "Why is that Hunny-senpai?", Tamaki asked. "Because when he arrived today in class, he was a little late and he seemed very sweet when he was apologizing to the teacher and that's what seemed to win the girls over. Sweet and Gentle Type!!", Hunny stated as he munched on a piece of cake. Did he always eat cake? Heaven wondered.

"The Sweet&Gentle Type!!", Tamaki announced, pointing to Heaven. "Sweet...and...gentle...?", Heaven asked. "Then it's settled, you're now apart of the Host Club now! Today will be your first day! Let's open the doors of the Host Club!", Tamaki announced, turning on his head and heading to his assigned 'spot' in the room. Heaven took her seat at her assigned table and waited for the girls to file in. Surprisingly she had a lot of customers.

"Oh wow!! You live with your Grandma?! That is SO sweet!!", one girl cried out. "Well she needs the help, and since my parents are no longer around we take care of each other", Heaven stated, watching as the girls fell for her words. This was actually quite fun. "OOOOHHHH!! That is so amazing!! You're amazing Kai!!", the girls exclaimed. "I wouldn't say I'm amazing", Heaven began, "I'm just me. That's all I ever want to be". "Ooohhh!! I think he may be even cooler than Kyouya!", one of the girls commented.

Kyouya snapped one of his pens at hearing this

"He may even be more adorable then Hunny-senpai!", another girl commented.

Hunny dropped his cake and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Maybe even better then the twins incestuous act!", another one went on.

The twins shot a glare over towards Kai.

"Ladies, ladies!! Stop comparing me to the other members of the Host Club", Heaven chimed in before the girls could do anymore damage than what they already had done, "We are all unique in our own way and have our own traits. Don't demeanor someone else's good quality's, it just isn't right". Even with her words the girls squealed and went on to insult the rest of the Host's even more. Heaven had a feeling she had now made a few enemies in the Host Club with the dirty looked she was given from Kyouya and the twins. This was definitely a bad idea.

Heaven let out a soft sigh as the club was over and sat back in her seat, "I really don't think this was a good idea...". "Nonsense! You were a hit with the girls!!", Tamaki piped up and took a seat next to her. "Ehh, ya at the cost of them insulting some of the Club's members...", she murmured in reply. She looked at the faces of some of the select few members that had been picked on and saw they weren't happy. "I'm very sorry Tamaki-san, but it's my very first day at Ouran and I really don't need any enemies. I don't think being a Host is the right thing for me", she patted the male on his back before getting to her feet, "I just came here to be a normal kid, and having those girls jumping around me like that brings back old memories that I don't like...". "Memories...?", Tamaki questioned. "Ah, never mind", she replied, smiling at him before heading towards the door of the Host Club, "Maybe I'll see you all around some time...Sorry the Host Club couldn't work out".

Heaven suddenly stopped and looked at the little blonde boy standing in her way. "Hunny-san...?", she asked, tilting her head. "Don't go Kai-chan!! I don't care if the girls think you're cuter then me! I wanna be your friend!!", Hunny stated, half way on the verge of tears, "Please don't leave the Host Club!". "Uhm...what are you doing? Hunny...are you crying? Please don't cry!", she backed away from the small boy only to bump into a large figure and when she looked back she saw Mori standing over her. He was looking down on her like she had done something wrong to make Hunny cry.

Her gaze went back to the small boy in front of her, "Please Hunny-san, don't cry!! I don't like to see people cry! Uhm...Ok! I'll stay in the Host Club BUT you have to promise you don't cry!!". She wasn't good with people crying. "Ok!", Hunny piped up, his tears seeming to vanish just like that and he was smiling again. Did he do that to trick her..? "Oh! We promise your Grandmother that we would give you a ride home! Come on Kai-chan!", Hunny grabbed the sleeve of her uniform and began leading her down the hall. '_Why do I have the feeling things are going to turn out worse for me while in the Host Club...? I'm not good with enemies..._', she thought to herself. Her first day at Ouran Academy seemed to go by smoothly, but how will the rest turn out? She had to wonder.

**END:~ Chapter 1 for ya!! ^_^ I hope you guys liked it. This one is gunna take a while before the romance actually starts happening between Heaven and Mori so bare with me! Hope ya enjoyed it and please review!! Thanks!! 3**


	2. The Secret, The Threat&The Attack

**NOTE:~ Ello good peoples! =D Another chapter for the Mori fans out there! You know what...I think I've decided I like Mori and Hunny the best...xD Oh man...but then there's the twins...and Kyouya...and Tamaki _ Ok, maybe I haven't decided xD. Enjoy!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 2: The Secret, The Threat&The Attack**

Heaven sat up in bed, her long light brown hair a mess as her gaze shifted from ahead to the clock beside her. Today she wasn't as excited about going to school for her second day. Mainly because she had made a few enemies in the Host Club the other day. It wasn't her fault the girls thought she was better then them. Why did people have to always do things like this to her?! WHY?! Another reason she was slow at moving was because she had stayed up late talking to her grandma about what happened at school that day. Most of it involved the Host Club though. "Miss", a knock was at the door. "Hm..? Come in...", she murmured tiredly. The door opened and a maid walked in with a trey of food. "Your grandmother asked me to make you breakfast in bed since she knew you would have some trouble getting out of bed this morning", the maid stated, placing the food in Heaven's lap. She smiled gingerly at the women, "Thank you very much". "You're welcome", the maid bowed, "May I just say one thing Miss...?". "Hm..? Sure..", she replied as she munched on a piece of buttered toast.

"I love your singing! Why are you quitting...?", the maid asked. "Hm...kinda complicated. Basically I wanna move on in my life. The Pop Star part was fun for a while but it gets troublesome along the way. I still love singing with a passion but I don't think I want to do it as a career choice. I do have lots of other goals I would love to accomplish", Heaven took a few bites of her eggs, "Besides, if I stuck with singing my whole life I wouldn't be able to explore as much as I can without singing". "Oh...Well I guess that does make sense. Thank you miss", the maid bowed once again and then left the room. Heaven let out a soft sigh, "I think I disappointed her...".

"Day two my little angel", her grandmother stated, patting Heaven on the head. She was now dressed in her wig and uniform. "Yep, I'll see you after the Host Club gets out Nana", she gave her grandmother a hug, "Wish me luck...". "Always my little angel", her grandmother whispered as she watched her grand-daughter leave for school once again. She was quite happy that she was helping her out. A child may not be able to make all their own decisions, but a young adult should be able to decide what is needed in life. They should be able to decide how to live it and not anyone else.

Heaven sat in class now, listening to the teacher as she spoke. She was half paying attention, half thinking about what might happen at the Host Club later that day. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the teacher was calling upon her to answer a question. "Kai!", the teacher exclaimed. "Hmm?", she jumped, looking at the teacher with wide-eyes. "Answer the question", the teacher crossed her arms, awaiting a reply. "Uhmm...errr...What was the question again...?", she asked. And with that, the class burst into laughter, causing her to shrink in her seat and a slight blush cross her cheeks. Damn this drifting off into her thoughts!

School had finally ended and she was now heading through the halls to head to the Host Club. She yawned slightly, "I have to go to bed earlier from now on...", she murmured, rubbing her eyes as she trudged up the stairs. She avoided walking on the side of the hallway closest to the window for certain reasons. She looked up at the door to the Host Club and placed her hand on the handle, yawning slightly as she entered. "Hello everyone....?", she blinked when she saw no one was in the room. Where were they? She stepped in and looked around in confusion. Shouldn't they be there by now? The Club did open in less than half an hour. She heard cursing in the back room, something about the evil twins spilling tea. It sounded a lot like Haruhi.

"Ehh, Haruhi-kun..?", she asked as she pulled the door open and froze. No way. Was she seeing things? "Ah! Get out!", Haruhi exclaimed, quickly covering herself up with a shirt. "Sorry!", Heaven finally exclaimed as she snapped out of her daze and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Her heart raced as she leaned against the door. '_Haruhi...is a girl...posing as a guy...? What is she hiding from then? No wonder her hand felt feminine the other day. But if she's a girl I bet the club already knows about her so...maybe they would be ok with knowing about me..?! AHH!! What are you thinking Heaven!! You're a pop star! They would definitely treat you differently if they found out! Just play it cool, ok? Act like a guy in this situation! CALM DOWN DAMN IT!!_', she was practically pulling the hair out of her wig in frustration by her thoughts. That's when the rest of the Host Club arrived. They all suddenly stood silent as they starred at her. "Oh no...", Tamaki murmured, "Did you see my daughter..?!".

"D-Daughter?! N-NO!! I didn't know you had a daughter Tamaki-senpai!!", Heaven scratched the back of her neck. She was quite confused at the moment. "DID YOU SEE HARUHI?!", he exclaimed. She backed up into a corner, practically cowering as Tamaki stood over her with an angry look on his face. Why was he angry? Did he like Haruhi? OH! That would make sense if he did. Then he would get mad if another guy...saw...her...oh crap. "It was an accident! I SWEAR!! I didn't mean to!! Don't kill me!!", Heaven was practically in tears as she cowered at Tamaki's anger. Who'd have thought this blonde could be so angry? "Hikaru, Kaoru. Can you take our _King _somewhere to cool off?", Kyouya suggested and the twins nodded, grabbing Tamaki and taking him somewhere to calm down.

Heaven slowly rose from her corner and saw Haruhi emerge from the changing rooms. "I AM SO SORRY HARUHI!!", she exclaimed, "I swear I didn't know you were changing and...I didn't...mean to barge in like that!". "It's fine, Kai. I know it was an accident", Haruhi reassured her, smiling at her sweetly. At least Haruhi was being reasonable about the situation, unlike a certain King. "Now that you know Haruhi's little secret, you can't tell anyone about it. You see, Haruhi owes some money to the Host Club and since she is a commoner, she can't just fork over the amount of money she owes so she is working as a Host", Kyouya began, giving Heaven a smirk, "And I suggest if you want your family to stay in good wealth then you don't tell anyone of this". Heaven's face paled at this. Kyouya may have had a smile plastered on his face, but he was obviously very serious about this. "I-I won't tell anyone! I swear to god I won't!", Heaven stated, looking at Haruhi. "I don't really care if you do or not. It wouldn't bother me any..", stated Haruhi, shrugging her shoulders.

Even with those words from Haruhi, Heaven wouldn't tell a soul. Not just because of Kyouya's threat, but also because she knew if anyone found her secret out she wouldn't want it to be revealed either. So her and Haruhi were kind of in the same boat, except the only people that knew about her secret were her grandmother and the few staff that worked for her at the mansion.

The Host Club had now had their doors open for 45 minutes, only 15 left before it would be over. Then she could go home and take a nap! "You're so quiet today Kai-kun, are you feeling alright...?", one of the girls finally asked. "Ah, I'm ok. I am just quite tired. I didn't get very much sleep last night so my day hasn't been too pleasant", Heaven stated, smiling softly at the girl. "Aww!!", the crowed of girls said, "We're sorry! We'll leave if you want to go home early and rest!!". "Now what kind of a Host would I be if I allowed that?", she asked, placing a hand under one of the girls chins, "I would feel even worse if I dismissed so many wonderful ladies just because I didn't get enough rest. Don't worry about me". The girls squealed in delight at this and began to go all 'fan girl'.

"Ahh...", Heaven groaned now as she laid her head down on the table before her, "Finally over...". "Hey Kai-chan!", came the sweet voice of Hunny. She stared at the small boy with tired eyes. "Hm...?", she asked. "Do you need another ride home today Kai-kun? Me and Takashi wouldn't mind, right Takashi?!", Hunny asked, looking back at the tall senior behind him. "Ah..", Mori replied simply. "Ehh, the limo is fixed so no worries. Thank you for the offer though, Hunny-kun, Mori-kun. Very generous of you", Heaven said, smiling as she lifted her head from the table. She got to her feet and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow", she waved to the Host Club and headed out the door.

Her gaze shifted to the sky now as she walked, slipping her hands into her pockets as her cell began to ring. She pulled it out and opened it up. "Hey Nana", she spoked into the phone. "EHHH?!?! AGAIN?!?!", Heaven suddenly exclaimed and practically stumbled to the ground. The limo was broken down. "Walking sucks...", she murmured as she hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket. She got back to her feet and quickly brushed the invisible dirt on her pants away before beginning to walk. She didn't know the exact distance from Ouran Academy to her Grandmothers house, but she did know that it was a 20 minute drive one way. Which meant it would take a while to get home. "Why me..?", she murmured, looking towards the sky, "Why do you hate me so...?".

As she began to walk home, her hands in her pockets and her gaze starring off into the blue abyss called the sky, she didn't notice what was about to happen. Because of her little 'spacing out', she had bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry", she looked at the person she had bumped into. They looked like punks, there were four of them. "Why don't you watch where you're going you idiot?!", the one she had bumped into growled, glaring at her before smirking, "Oh, it's one of those rich snobs. What, did daddy's limo break down?". She glared at him, "As a matter of fact I don't _have _a father so it was my grandmother's limo, thank you very much". She was about to walk around them when they surrounded her. "Why are ya in such a hurry? To rich to hang out with some real boys, eh?", the same male she had bumped into questioned. "No, just don't want to hang out with a bunch of low lives, that's all", she stated, glancing around and looking for an opening she could run through. They all glared at her. "Stupid rich bastard. Hand over your wallet", the same male that was doing all the talking said, holding out his hand. "Why should I?!", she growled. "Because if you don't you're gunna have to get grandma to pay to fix your face when we get done with ya", one of the other punks commented. This wasn't good.

Heaven wasn't going to give up her wallet to these thugs, not just because of her money but all of her ID was in there and she had no idea except her student card for Ouran that said she was a male. Everything else said she was Heaven Hiramatsu and if they found out that, this wouldn't end well. She did the only thing she thought she could do in a situation like this. She threw a punch at the one she had originally bumped into, hitting him square in the face and causing his nose to bleed. "AH YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!", he exclaimed, "GET HIM GUYS!". With that, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and held in place, another was about to punch her in the stomach but was suddenly stopped as a large shadow suddenly towered over the group. "Now why are you guys picking on Kai-kun?", came the sweet voice of Hunny and as Heaven looked over she saw Hunny and Mori standing there. Mori's shadow being the one towering over the group. "Stay out of this you rich snobs!", growled the one who's nose was still bleeding.

"D-Dude! Don't say that! Do you know who they are?!", one of them questioned, beginning to shake in fear. "No, should I?", the bloody nosed guy asked. "They're skilled fighters! Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka! DUDE! You don't wanna mess with them!!", the other guy finished explaining. "Y-Ya...w-we're sorry for bothering you buddy...", the one that had been holding her said as he released her and they went running off in a panic. She blinked a few times as she watched them run off and let out a soft sigh. But the question came to mind, why were Hunny and Mori there anyway? "Here you go Kai-chan", Hunny tugged on the sleeve of her uniform and as she looked over she noticed he was holding her bag. She took it, "Thanks....But why are you guys here..?". "We were driving by", Hunny pointed to the limo, "And we saw you. I thought you said your grandma's limo was fixed". "Apparently it broke down again..", she murmured, "She called me JUST as I was leaving the school..so I didn't know that when you asked me".

"Oh, well we can give you a ride home now if you like?!", Hunny asked, smiling sweetly at her. "Uhm...sure", she shrugged and followed the two back to the limo. "So Kai-kun...", Hunny began, now frowning, "Why didn't you just give them your wallet? I know it wouldn't be right but you were out numbered so it doesn't make sense to let them beat you up over some money". "Eh...it's more complicated then it sounds", Heaven stated. "Complicated...?", Hunny asked, tilting his head sweetly. Heaven nodded, "Mhm, basically I would have lost all my ID and plus my wallet is attached to my house key so they would have gotten that to and that wouldn't have been good. So I figure taking a few hits wouldn't hurt...", she was half lying of course. She couldn't just tell them the truth. She was under cover, remember. "Oh...I guess that kinda makes sense...", Hunny murmured, thinking about it for a moment.

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow", Heaven waved to her two friends, "Thanks for the ride again. I owe you two". "Not a problem Kai-kun!! You're fun to hang out with!!", Hunny pipped up before saying goodbye. Heaven watched as they drove away before turning and heading inside the large mention. Day two didn't go so great.

**END:~O.o This chapter wasn't as long as I would've liked it to be but I don't wanna reveal Heaven's secret too early cause that would just ruin it. =P I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please review, thanks!! =3**


	3. More Bad Luck

**NOTE:~ Chappy 3!! ~jumps up and down~ Glad people are liking this fic!! WOOTS! ^_^ A little note for you guys, thanks to Blood Zephyr(Hope I got that right? O_o), instead of 'Heaven' I'll be using Tengoku, which is the Japanese word for Heaven =D. Thanks again Blood Zephyr**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 3: More Bad Luck**

It had now ben three weeks since Tengoku had been attending high school and had joined the Host Club and in that time she had gotten to know most of them pretty well. She kind of felt bad though. She was getting to know them but what they were getting to know about her were all lies. It kinda made her feel bad. But it must be done, right?

"Ehh..", Tengoku groaned as she stared at the television. More news about the hit artist and her disappearance. It kind of felt weird hearing news about herself, and at the same time it was annoying. There had been a few 'appearances' of said star but they were only look a likes or people just crying out for attention. No one had really seen Tengoku, and those who had, had no idea it was her. She had been up really early this morning since they had a half day at the Academy and the Host Club had special plans for this afternoon so she wanted to make sure she was up early so she made sure she didn't forget anything at her grandmothers because she didn't know when she would be coming home. Her gaze shifted to the time on the television and she got to her feet, stretching slightly, "Guess it's time to go...". She grabbed her back and headed towards the door. "See ya later grandma!", she called through the house before heading out the door and climbing into the back of the limo. She sat back and stared out the window, smiling to herself. '_I'm actually getting used to pretending to be a guy. But sooner or later my pop star life is going to catch up with me and I won't be able to hide anymore...and I'll have to leave the Host Club and go back to singing..._', as her thoughts continued, her smile faded. No! She couldn't think negatively! Even if that did happen, at least she could have some good memories with the Host Club. That's all that mattered.

Tengoku stepped out of the limo and headed inside Ouran Academy and to her class. "Good morning Kai-kun!", Hunny greeted, smiling at her. She smiled back, "Hi Hunny-kun, Mori-kun. What's up?". "Nothing, just waiting for class and then we're going out with the Host Club!", Hunny exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Oh? So we're not doing anything with the girls this afternoon...?", she asked, raising a brow. "Nope! We get a break today and we're going to go swimming at one of Kyouya's family resorts!", Hunny said rather excitedly. "Swimming...?", she asked, her eye twitched. Not good. "Yep! You like to swim right?", Hunny asked, tilting his head. "Ah...not really...Swimming has never been a favorite thing of mine to do. I think I'll just sit this one out and tan or something", she stated, smiling at the small blonde. "Aww!! But that's not fun Kai-chan!!", Hunny said, frowning at hearing this. "Ehh, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it", she stated, waving a hand to move onto another subject. Before anymore talk could be done, the teacher came into the room to start her lesson. Fun.

Tengoku now sat in a limo with everyone as they began to talk and joke around. They were on their way to one of Kyouya's family resorts. The group were also listening to some music and one of Tengoku's songs came onto the radio. "Blah", the twins turned their nose up in disgust by the music, "Change the station!". "Eh? Why?!", Tengoku questioned, glaring at the twins. "Because this girl has no talent", they said in unison. "No talent?! She does to have talent!", Tengoku growled. "If she really had talent", Kaoru began. "Then why would she just run out on her fans like she's been doing the past few weeks?", Hikaru finished. "Well...Maybe she wants a normal life. She's been singing since she was 12, had to grow up fast, eh? So maybe she just wants to follow another dream she has...?", Tengoku trailed off as an awkward silence fell within the car. She should've just kept her big mouth shut.

"I like Tengoku's songs", Hunny finally chimed up, smiling, "So does Takashi, right Takashi?". "Ah...", Mori simply replied. Is that all he ever said? "I am a fan of hers as well. It's too bad she disappeared though...", Tamaki began, "I would have love to meet her...". Tengoku smiled as at least some people in the car liked her music. '_Tamaki...you've already met me and you don't even know it.._', she thought to herself. The limo suddenly came to a halt. "Why did we stop...?", Tengoku asked, looking around at everyone. "We couldn't have arrived that quickly", Kyouya murmured, pressing a button and opening up the screen to the driver, "What's going on? Why have we stopped?". "I-I'm sorry young sir, I'm afraid the limo has broken down...", the driver apologized. Limo's seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The group climbed out of the limo and stood around outside since it was getting quite stuffy in the limo with no air conditioning. "How far away is the resort?", Tengoku asked, looking at Kyouya. "It's a good hours drive from here", Kyouya stated as he pulled out his cell phone, "Hm, that's funny...no reception. (They're out of town in the middle of no where =P) "No reception?!", Tengoku questioned, quickly pulling out her cell and trying it. Nothing. Everyone else did the same and they too had nothing. "Ok, so now what?", Haruhi questioned, "You can't expect us to walk...it will take us a few hours". "Well we'll at least have to walk until someone gets reception. We have no choice", stated Kyouya, looking at the group. "Walking sucks...", Tengoku murmured, slouching now. The group, plus the driver, began to make their way down the road. This road appeared to be hardly traveled because it had already been 20 minutes and there had been no sign of any other people driving on this road. That sucked. Hunny was practically dying from walking so much so Mori had placed the small boy on his shoulders, and he fell asleep rather quickly up there. '_Lucky kid...I want a piggy back ride..._', Tengoku thought to herself, her feet were killing her now. "Anyone have reception?", Haruhi asked. They all, except Hunny and the limo driver, pulled out cell phones. Still nothing. "Ooohh...this is hopeless...", Tengoku murmured, "I think I'm cursed with limo's breaking down since my grandmothers has been breaking down a lot recently and now this one...". It was quite a scorcher out in the sun and the hosts were still in their school uniforms so they had taken off their jackets and ties to help them with the heat. It didn't help that Tengoku was wearing a wig because it made her head really warm and began to irritate her. But she couldn't remove it.

An hour passed and Kyouya confirmed that they were now only a quarter of a ways there. "You have got to be kidding me!!", Tengoku growled, glaring at her cell phone and wishing it would pick up reception. Then the little reception symbol appeared and then it faded again and then appeared once more. She stopped and a huge smile appeared on her lips as she held up her phone, "I HAVE RECEPTION!!!", she exclaimed, waving the phone in the air. "Let me see that", Kyouya said, snatching the cell phone from her and beginning to dial a number. He placed the phone to his ear and began to talk to someone. Her soon hung up the phone and handed it back to Tengoku. "They are sending a tow truck to go and pick up our broken down limo and another limo for us. They should be able to find us with the direction I gave them", Kyouya stated and let out a soft sigh, "But it will still be a while before anyone comes for us so we my as well have a seat for now". At the sounds of hearing they could finally sit and rest, everyone plopped down on the side of the road in the grass under the shade of a tree. A cool breeze began to blow, causing Tengoku to smile. "Ahh...that feels nice..", she stated aloud. "So what should we do till the other limo arrives...?", Haruhi asked, looking around. "Take a nap...", the twins vouched as they now curled up next to each other near the tree trunk. "You two have fun with that", Tengoku waved to them before looking at everyone else, "What about the rest of you?". Hunny was still asleep, but was now on the grass with Mori's uniform jacket as a pillow. "Well how about we talk some more? We haven't really gotten to know you all too well, Kai", Tamaki stated. "Well...ok...what do you want to know?", she asked, looking at the blonde. "Do you have any siblings?", Haruhi suddenly asked. "Siblings...?", Tengoku asked before shaking her head, "Nope, only child". "What's your favorite type of music?", Tamaki asked. "I'm not that picky on what I like to listen to. I mostly write and play my own stuff anyway", she stated, tensing as she realized what she had just said. "Write your own stuff...? And play it...?", Tamaki asked in surprise, "Let's hear something!". "Ehh?! Uhm...well I don't know...I mean...I don't sing in front of other people. I get all nervous and junk and my voice cracks...", Tengoku quickly said, scratching the side of her cheek. "That's understandable", Haruhi jumped in, "I know I would be nervous if I had to sing in front of a crowd...I guess...".

An hour had passed by now and they still hadn't been picked up. And Tamaki apparently still could think of questions to ask Tengoku. "What's your favorite food?", Tamaki asked. "Hm...I actually really like Italian food. Spaghetti is the best", Tengoku stated, grinning at the thought of spaghetti. Her stomach let out a loud growl now just thinking about food. "Mm...I could really go for food right now actually...", she murmured, placing her hands on her stomach. "Me to..", Haruhi agreed. They looked at Kyouya, "Are you sure you gave them the right directions?", they asked in unison. "Of course", he replied.

Another half hour passed and just when they were about to call to see where the limo was, it showed up. "I'm sorry for taking so long", the driver apologized, "I got turned around for a bit there before I finally figured out where I was going". By now it was 4:30PM. The group climbed into the back of the limo, the twins and Hunny finally awake now. The other driver climbed into the front with the one driving the limo. And they were off. It would take them a good 45 minutes now to get to the resort. "When we arrive at the resort, since it's already getting late, you all can call home and tell your parents you're staying for the night", Kyouya stated, looking at everyone who simply nodded. All they really wanted to do was get there and eat some food and relax.

"Ya, I'll be fine Grandma, Don't worry about it. Yes, I'll be careful. I love you to Grandma, ya, I'll see you later tomorrow. Bye grandma", Tengoku placed the phone down on the receiver, letting out a soft sigh. '_I hope I can manage this...I'm spending a night with the Host Club and I have to hide my secret still...Please god protect my secret!_', she was pulled from her thoughts as someone called out that dinner was served. She quickly headed into the dinning room and took a seat, now grinning at the meal. "Ahh! I'm starved!", she stated, rubbing her hands together. She began eating almost immediately as the food was placed before her. "Well since we're together for a night how about we do something...?", the twins asked, looking about the room. Grins of the devilish type crossed their lips. "How about we play...", Kaoru began. "Truth or Dare...?", Hikaru finished. "Hm? Truth or dare...doesn't sound that bad I guess...", Heaven stated as she continued eating. "Count me out", Haruhi murmured, shaking her head, "I'll watch for this one". "I agree with Haruhi. This sounds like a game I would rather watch then play", Kyouya agreed with Haruhi. "Anyone else want to chicken out?", the twins asked. No one else did.

After their meal they went into the living room and those who were playing sat around on the floor, Kyouya and Haruhi sitting on the furniture and beginning to watch. "I'll start!", Kaoru announced as he pointed at Tamaki, "Truth or dare?!". "I think I'll pick truth", Tamaki said, causing Kaoru to frown. "That's no fun...Oh well. How many times have you kissed a girl?", Kaoru questioned. "Uhmm...", a blush crept its way onto Tamaki's cheeks as his gaze went to Haruhi and then away, "Three...". "Only three..?", Kaoru and Hikaru laughed. "Err, Hikaru! Truth or dare?!", Tamaki questioned, pointing at the other twin in annoyance. "Truth", he said. "Ok...", Tamaki placed his hand under his chin and tried to think of something good to ask, "If Kaoru disappeared, would you be able to live without him?!". "That's a stupid question! Of course not!", Hikaru growled, glaring at the 'King'. He then turned to Tengoku and pointed at her, "Truth or dare, Kai?". "Hm...since I'm not chicken like you and Tamaki, I pick Dare", she stuck her tongue out playfully. "Ok...I dare you to...", both of the twins looked at each other before grinning and looking at Tengoku devilishly, "I dare you to kiss Mori-senpai on the lips!". "W-What?! What kind of a dare is that?!", Tengoku exclaimed, a tint of red brushing her cheeks. "What, are you scared?", Kaoru asked. "Or will this be your first kiss...?", Hikaru finished. "N-No! I-I've kissed a lot of girls before! J-Just...kissing another guys is...wrong!!", she was of course lying, this would be her first kiss, "I'm not doing it!". "Fine, then you are dubbed the chicken of the Host Club", the twins stated. "WHAT?! CHICKEN?! I'M NOT A CHICKEN!", she exclaimed. "Then kiss Mori", Hikaru pushed her towards Mori. She looked at him and then at the twins, "What if he disagrees?! Eh?! Then we don't have to do it, right?". The twins shook their heads and turned her head back to Mori, "Kiss", they ordered. She stared at Mori. "Ok, this is just for the dare, nothing else, ok? I'm not gay!", Tengoku stated, her face now bright red as she leaned in and her lips met Mori's.

They actually sat kissing for at least a minute, which made things more awkward and she quickly pulled away as she realized how long their lips had been together. "Uhm...I'm tired...I'm going to bed...night", Tengoku quickly got to her feet and hurried out of the room. Mori sat there in sort of a daze. He began to wonder why that kiss felt good. 'Kai' was a boy. Was he gay?! No way! He couldn't be gay! Could he...? He stared off after 'him'. "Well that wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be", Hikaru murmured, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Indeed, let's go to bed, Hikaru", Kaoru stated, and with that the two got to their feet and headed upstairs to their room.

Tengoku sat on her bed now, her head was still beat red. "Oh god...my first kiss...", she whispered, placing her hands on her lips, "That was...not bad but now everyone is gunna think I'm gay or something! AHH!". She shook her head in annoyance. "Oh well, maybe I should just get some rest and things will be better in the morning...", she locked the door as she pulled off the wig and set it in the bathroom by the sink, taking the tension wrap off as well. She decided to take a shower before she would climb into bed and go to sleep.

**END:~ =\ I was debating on whether to have them discover her in this chappy or not. Then I decided no, it was still to early and I wanna have a bit more fun with pretending to be a guy =D Please review! See ya next chapter!!**


	4. Lost With Haruhi

**Note:~ =) Ello again everyone!! More stories!! ^_^**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 4: Lost With Haruhi**

"I don't have a bathing suit! I can't swim!", the argument with the twins had gone on for at least an hour now.

"Borrow someones!", the twins argued back.

"I don't wanna! I hate swimming! Swimming sucks!", Tengoku exclaimed, about to beat the twins for having annoyed her for so long. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?!

"Guys, if Kai doesn't want to swim then he doesn't have to", Haruhi chimed in, "Besides, I really don't wanna swim either so I'm gunna go somewhere to relax".

"AH! I'll come with you Haruhi! _Anything _to get me away from those two annoyances...", Tengoku murmured, following after the girl. The twins seemed to glare at this. Did they have a thing for Haruhi or something? Even Tamaki didn't seem to like the idea of 'Kai' going off alone with Haruhi.

"Are the twins ALWAYS like that?!", Tengoku questioned, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally, no more arguing.

"Yep, they like to annoy and bug people. To them, you're their toy", Haruhi replied.

"Toy? Oh great...", Tengoku cursed under her breath, her head lowering.

"So where do you wanna go anyway?", Haruhi asked, looking at the 'male' next to her.

"Hm...Don't really care, as long as it keeps me away from those twins, and Tamaki cause I think he's gunna kill me for wandering off alone with you...", Tengoku stated, rubbing the back of her head with a slight laugh. Haruhi laughed as well. Seemed like something to laugh about. The two went on to talk about various things and before they knew it, they were somewhere lost in the jungle part of this resort.

"Uhm...Do you remember the way we took...?", Haruhi asked, now looking around at the jungle.

"No clue...", Tengoku replied, looking around as well, "This isn't good...".

"We're lost, aren't we...?", Haruhi asked.

"Yep...", Tengoku replied.

"And we don't have any cell phones, do we...?", Haruhi questioned further.

"Nope...", Tengoku once again replied.

"And it's probably gunna be hours before the idiots figure out that were lost, right...?", Haruhi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Most likely...", Tengoku replied and with that, Haruhi let out a hopeless sigh. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'm sure they'll figure it out. At least the jungle's nice...", Tengoku looked around at the scenery.

"I guess...", Haruhi replied.

"Should we try and find our own way back?", Tengoku asked bluntly.

"I think so", Haruhi replied.

"Alright", and with that the two began heading through the forest to find a way out of there. As the two walked, it suddenly began raining. "What the heck?! Is this supposed to portray the rain forest?!", Tengoku questioned in annoyance. This rain wasn't good for her wig!

"I guess so...We should find somewhere dry for now...", Haruhi replied as the two began running to find a place to hide from this horrible rain.

'_This is not good for my wig! Not good! Not good! I'll have to get Nana to order in a new one after this...!_', she thought to herself. The two found a wooden gazebo that they could stay under until the rain stopped. They began ringing the water out of their clothing.

"Kyouya's family needs to put maps in this place so people don't get lost...", Haruhi murmured, fading off as she saw something now sticking out from Tengoku's hair, "What's that...?".

"Hm? What's what?", Tengoku asked and before she could do anything, Haruhi had pulled the wig off to reveal Tengoku's real hair all tied up under a wig cap.

"Oh..my god!", Haruhi exclaimed, pointing at Tengoku, "You're a girl!".

Tengoku looked away, her face tinting slightly, "Ya, ya, go ahead and laugh or whatever. Can I just have my wig back?!". Tengoku held out her hand and Haruhi gave her back her wig.

"I assume Kai isn't your real name then...?", Haruhi asked.

Tengoku sighed and the girls took a seat as the conversation began. "No, my name's not Kai. It's Tengoku Hiramatsu...".

"Oh! You're that star that ran away, right?", Haruhi asked, receiving a nod in reply from Tengoku, "So that's why you were so defensive to the twins the other day when they were bashing you...".

"Please don't tell anyone! Not even the rest of the Host Club! I really, _really _can't handle anymore stardom at the moment. I've been singing since I was 12 and it's hard when that's all your parents push at and you can't do anything else because they push you to do it and if you give up they'll hate you for it. So please don't tell anyone! Promise me, please?!", Tengoku was practically begging Haruhi here.

"Alright, it's our little secret then", Haruhi finally confirmed, smiling at her, "So how about we start over though...? I know Kai, but I don't know Tengoku".

"Ah, ok", Tengoku held out her hand, "My name is Tengoku Hiramatsu".

"Haruhi Fujioka, it's a pleasure to meet you Tengoku", Haruhi said, shaking her hand, "So tell me a little bit about yourself".

"Well...I live with my grandma right now. She's hiding me away from my parents – thank god", Tengoku let out a slight laugh, "I'm just your average girl, or rather I just want to be your average girl. I like to sing, but I think I'm done with that as a career choice. I have other dreams and goals I want to pursue".

"Hey...I've only heard you since on the radio that one time. Would it be too much to ask for you to sing something...?", Haruhi asked, smiling slightly.

"Uhm, sure", Tengoku thought for a second. What to sing?

"Every time we come to a fork in the road  
We choose one and go forward  
But the other way we didn't choose  
Always looks so bright  
Why?

What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
When you hesitate over a choice, surely (You know)  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
You already know  
That you are just hesitating to choose the answer you want to choose

It's a Beautiful Day  
It's a Beautiful Day  
You don't have to be afraid

We are scared of tomorrowBecause we are so anxious about what we haven't yet seen  
But if tomorrow is too obvious to see  
It's so much boring  
Don't you think so?

What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
It's easy to get a beautiful moment, but (You know)  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
You already know  
That you can't get beautiful things just by being beautiful

It's a Beautiful Day  
It's a Beautiful Day  
You don't have to be afraid

What journey will you make  
In your limited time?

What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
When you hesitate over a choice, surely (You know)  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
You already know  
That you are just hesitating to choose the answer you want to choose

What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
It's easy to get a beautiful moment, but (You know)  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
What's a Beautiful Day?  
You already know  
That you can't get beautiful things just by being beautiful

It's a Beautiful Day  
It's a Beautiful Day  
You don't have to be afraid...". **{Note: Original Song by Ayumi Hamasaki titled Beautiful Day. This is the English Lyrics! I don't own!! =P}**

"Wow!", Haruhi smiled, clapping to Tengoku's singing, "Awesome!".

"Ahh, heheh, thanks...", she rubbed the back of her neck, a slight blush across her cheeks. She got those compliments all the time, but hearing it from someone who wasn't a big fan of her just made it feel right.

"Oh, we should probably put your wig back on...", Haruhi stated, pointing to the mop like wig.

"Ah! It's completely ruined from the rain!", Tengoku whimpered, now frowning.

"Ya...I guess it is pretty ruined...", Haruhi scratched her cheek, trying to think of what they could do.

"Ehh!! I'll be found out for sure now!", Tengoku sobbed, a few tears coming to her eyes.

"H-Hey! Don't cry! Here, take off the wig cap and take your hair out. I'll see what I can do", Haruhi stated, smiling at her.

"O-Ok...", she reached up and pulled the wig cap off and then removed all the pins and clips that were holding her hair up in place.

Haruhi came over and began moving her hair around, using the clips and pins to pin it up in the sort of fashion the wig had been in. Then she pulled Tengoku's hood over her hair and went around to see how it looked. Haruhi smiled, giving Tengoku a thumbs up, "Looks good! Just as long as you don't remove your hood".

"Ah, thanks Haru-chan!", Tengoku hugged the girl, "I'll have to call Nana to send a limo over here pronto since I doubt I can keep my hood on all day without some suspicion".

Haruhi nodded at this, "Alright".

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!", came a rather familiar voice and the two girls looked over as they saw the Host Club. They then looked back at each other and quickly separated, Tengoku stuffing the wig and cap quickly into her shirt. "What were you two DOING?!", Tamaki questioned, looking ready to rip Tengoku apart.

"It's nothing Senpai, we were just trying to keep warm since it did get cold after the storm", Haruhi stated simply, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't.

"THAT WAS TOO CLOSE TO JUST BE WARMING EACH OTHER UP!!", Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at Tengoku, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR–.".

"It's not your decision whether or not me and Kai are friends, Senpai", Haruhi glared at the blonde who jumped at her words.

"MOMMY!!", he ran behind Kyouya, "Haruhi won't listen to me!!".

"Does anyone have a cell phone?", Tengoku asked, now changing the subject. Everyone, except Tamaki, checked their pockets and the only one who turned out to have a cell phone was Mori. He held it out to her. She took it, "Thank you". She dialed her grandmothers number and placed the phone to her ear. She tried to talk in code to her grandmother, saying that she wasn't feeling all too well and needed to come home right away. Her grandmother immediately keyed in that something was wrong and said that she would call a limo in that area to pick her up and bring her home so she wouldn't have to wait.

"Thanks Grandma, love you too. Bye", she hung up the phone and handed it back to Mori, "Thanks again".

"Hey, can I get a ride home to Kai?", Haruhi asked, "I think I've had enough fun here for one day...".

"Ah, sure", Tengoku replied.

"WHAT?! NO!! YOU CAN'T G–.", everyone tuned Tamaki out as he went on his little ranting spree. They all were heading back to the resort. Thank god Kyouya knew the way. By the time they made it back to the resort, the limo was already there. Tengoku and Haruhi went and grabbed whatever belongings they had brought with them and headed out to the limo.

"HARUHI!! You can't leave with HIM!!!", Tamaki exclaimed, only to receive a glare from Haruhi.

"I said before, that isn't your choice to make Senpai", and with that, the two climbed into the limo.

"See you guys at Ouran Academy on Monday!!", Tengoku waved to them. The twins and Tamaki scowled at her, probably wishing her death as her and Haruhi drove off. "Ahh, finally!", Tengoku pulled the hood off and released her long hair from its confinement, "Much better...".

"So why didn't you just cut your hair instead of wearing a wig..?", Haruhi asked.

"Ehh, my grandma wouldn't let me. So it was wig time", Tengoku stated, smiling at Haruhi.

"Oh, I see...", Haruhi replied.

"Ya...Hey, would ya like to come over? I'm sure Gram's would love to meet you", Tengoku smiled at Haruhi, hoping she would accept her offer.

"Sure..!", Haruhi replied, returning her smile.

Their hour long drive passed by quite fast since they had talked about lots of things. Their past, present, what their future goals were. It was nice being treated like an actual human being instead of someones idol. They had shut their phones off though since Tamaki had tried calling both of them to '_check up_' on them. Ya, he was just worried that '_Kai_' was going to steal his beloved '_daughter_' away, even though she wasn't really his daughter. The limo turned into the drive way of Tengoku's grandmothers mansion and the two girls climbed up giggling. Tengoku opened the front door, inviting Haruhi inside the over sized home before calling out for her grandmother.

"Nana, there's someone I want you to meet!!", she called out into the house.

"I'm in here darling", the familiar voice of her grandmother came from the other room. Tengoku lead Haruhi into the other room where her grandmother was sitting in her chair watching soap operas. And it was the one Tengoku liked too!

"OH! What did I miss?!", Tengoku asked, now completely getting side tracked by the soap opera.

"Jack just proposed to Leana and Old lady Rosa found out Ted has been lying about her having grandchildren and Maranda is in jail for a crime she didn't commit", her grandmother explained before looking over, rather surprised to see Tengoku wasn't wearing her wig and Haruhi was just standing there, "And who might this be, Tengoku..?".

Tengoku snapped out of her trance for a moment and looked back at Haruhi and then at her grandmother, "It's ok Nana, she's a friend from the Host Club who is also pretending to be a guy. She's going to keep my secret, no worries. Haruhi Fujioka, this is my grandma, Nana, this is Haruhi".

"It is very nice to meet you ma'am", Haruhi said, smiling at the old women.

She returned her smile, "Yes, it is very nice to meet you as well, Miss Fujioka".

"Oh...uhm...", Tengoku pulled the wig, which looked more like a rats nest right now, "I kinda need to get a new wig...It sorta rained at the resort and the wig got ruined and that's how Haruhi found out. Luckily we were alone".

"Ah, I shall call Piare and get him to send a new one ASAP!", her grandmother announced as she rose to her feet, "You girls have fun now. It's nice to see my grand-daughter actual has a friend instead of a fan". With that, the old women left the room.

The two girls took a seat on the couch. Tengoku tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear and smiled at Haruhi.

"So you never did tell me how you ended up getting involved in the Host club, Haruhi?", Tengoku questioned.

"Oh, well I definitely didn't like the idea at first. I actually didn't even know about the club until I walked into Music room #3. You see, I was looking for a place to study but every library was too loud so I went exploring to find a nice quiet place. At the time, my hair was really messed up. I had cut it about a week before school began because some kid in my neighborhood got gum in it so I didn't look like a girl. So when I opened that door, it changed my life completely. At first they thought I was a boy, and because a little accident and a bit of distraction, I accidently knocked over a vase and now I owe the club a lot of money. Since I'm not rich, I can't pay them back easily. So I joined the club to repay them, and eventually they found out I was a girl but of course if anyone else knew that, they would have to kick me out of the club and then they wouldn't get their money. So here I am now, a Host member of a crazy club full of crazy people", Haruhi giggled as she finished.

"Oh wow, Hunny-senpai just asked me to join. He thought it would make my first and last experience at Ouran a really good one...", Tengoku stated.

"Oh that's right, you graduate this year. So does Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Guess you three will graduate together then", Haruhi let out a soft sigh.

"Ya...", Tengoku's gaze went distant as the kiss with Mori came to mind and an odd smile crossed her lips.

"Hey, what's that smile for...?", Haruhi asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

"Uhh...N-Nothing!", Tengoku quickly looked away, her face tinting.

"Hey....you're thinking about that dare last night, aren't you?!", Haruhi pressed on, nudging Tengoku's arm.

"Shhh! Not so loud, my grandma'll hear and then I truly won't hear the end of it!!", Tengoku waved her arms at Haruhi in defense.

"So was that really your first kiss..?", Haruhi asked.

"Well...ya...", Tengoku's face lit up like a tree at Christmas.

"Hey, it's better then my first kiss. Mine was with another girl", laughed Haruhi, trying to cheer Tengoku up, "But you do know the twins won't let you live this down, right?".

"I know...and that's just going to get annoying...!", Tengoku messed up her hair in annoyance, just thinking about it made her want to strangle the twins.

"At least they don't know you're a girl", Haruhi stated, "If they did, they probably wouldn't stop bugging you till the very end. But they don't know that so they'll probably do it for a month or so, until they get bored anyway".

"Good...", Tengoku let out a soft laugh before an idea struck her mind, "OH!! Do you want to sleep over?! I NEVER have had a sleep over before and I think it would be cool...! We could sleep down here in the living room and everything!!".

"Hm...Sure", Haruhi nodded, "I'll just have to let my dad know".

"Alright, the phones out in the entrance hall", Tengoku stated, watching as Haruhi left the room to call her father. She let out a small squeal. Her first sleep over at 18 years old. Wow, she really had lived a sheltered life. Sure, last night was like a sleep over but then she had to pretend to be Kai and it was with mostly boys. But this was a TRUE sleep over, with another girl and she could just be herself and not someone made up. Finally let herself have fun as herself.

"My dad wasn't home but I left him a message so it should be alright", Haruhi stated as he came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Alright! Let's get some ice cream!", Tengoku announced and quickly got to her feet and led her new friend into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and it had almost every kind of ice cream you could think of in there. "BEHOLD THE ALMIGHTY FREEZER OF ICE CREAM!!", Tengoku announced in triumph.

"Oh wow...Hunny-senpai would definitely be in his luxury here", stated Haruhi.

"Hehe, oh I wouldn't doubt that. In fact, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai have been here already. They gave me a ride home a few times so I invited them in for some ice cream to repay them and Hunny had a blast", Tengoku stated, laughing along with Haruhi, "So what kind would you like...? Or...should I make you my **Super Awesome Fun Sundae of Sugary Goodness&Love**?!".

"I'll just have Chocolate please", Haruhi stated, kind of afraid of the sundae. If a sundae had that many words in its name, it probably wasn't something she wanted anyway.

"ALRIGHT! One bowl of chocolate coming right up!", Tengoku announced and grabbed the chocolate out of the freezer, along with strawberry, vanilla, and some sherbert too. She grabbed two bowls and a scoop for the ice cream and scooped Haruhi hers, "Want cherry's or banana's with that?".

"Uh, sure, I'll have some cherry's", Haruhi answered, watching as Tengoku placed a few cherry's on her ice cream.

"NOW FOR MY **SUPER AWESOME FUN SUNDAE OF SUGARY GOODNESS&LOVE**!!", Tengoku exclaimed, first taking a scoop of chocolate, a scoop of vanilla, and a scoop of strawberry and then taking a giant scoop of sherbert and covering the chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. She then placed a few banana's on top of the sherbert and then some more chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream before topping it off with some chocolate sauce, a cherry, and some nuts. She also added some whipped cream. "And there we have it! PURE ART!".

"More like pure sugar", Haruhi laughed, "You're really going to eat that? It looks like something Hunny-senpai would eat".

"Oh he's eaten this, he actually ate about 4 before he left", Tengoku laughed, "I can only handle one before I get a stomach ache". The two headed back into the living room and began eating their ice cream together. Haruhi had almost finished, but Tengoku was still digging her way through her mountain of sugar. This was certainly going to be a fun and hyper active night of sugary goodness and laughter. She was glad Haruhi had found her out, but it was only a matter of time before the others did as well....

**END:~ ^_^ Hope you liked it!! Tengoku and Haruhi are gunna have a sugar hang over the next day xD. I hate those...lol, so I'll see you guys next chapter!! Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. The King’s Orders

**NOTE:~NEW CHAPPY!! Wooot! ^_^ Enjoys~!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 5: The King's Orders**

The weekend had gone quite smoothly and both Tengoku and Haruhi had a lot of fun. It was good just being normal and doing girl things, rather than whatever the Host Club wanted to do. No boys. But now it was Monday. School was up once more and it was back to the routine of being a boy again.

Tengoku starred at the teacher as she gave her lesson, jotting down a few notes as they were placed on the board. But all she really wanted to do was get this over with so she could go to the Host Club. She never would have thought she'd be so excited about entertaining the same sex in her life. But she wasn't exactly excited about the girls. She was just in a good mood today and couldn't wait to see everyone else in the Host Club.

"Kai-chan!", Hunny exclaimed as they walked through the halls now. Class had ended for the day and they were heading to the Host Club to help set up for the opening today. "Yeah, Hunny-kun?", Tengoku asked, looking at the small blonde.

"I didn't get to ask you yet but how was your weekend? You and Haruhi seem to be in a REALLY good mood today! Did something good happen..?", Hunny asked, looking up at her in a curious way.

She thought for a moment about his question. What did he mean by something good? "Ya...I guess. We hung out the whole weekend and we were just having fun", Tengoku replied.

"Do you like Haru-chan?", Hunny asked, leaning a little closer to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's nice", Tengoku replied. After she spoke she finally caught onto what he was getting at. "Wait a minute Hunny....you mean like her as in _**like, like**_ her, don't you...?".

"Mhm", Hunny nodded.

"Ehh?! No!! I don't like Haruhi in that way! She's just a friend! Besides, Tamaki would kill me if I liked her like that!", Tengoku stated, letting out a small laugh.

As they went up the stairs, she was sure to stay on the side away from the window once again. The reason she always avoided the windows was because she had a fear of heights. She didn't really know why, she just felt sick and light headed in high places. As long as she avoided going near the windows, she would be fine.

They entered the 3rd Music room and walked over to everyone else who were setting up. "Hey guys", Tengoku greeted, only receiving sour looks from both the twins and Tamaki. They were still upset about the weekend, huh? She gave them a small smile before turning towards Haruhi, waving at her. "Hey Haruhi-chan", she greeted her.

"Hey _Kai-kun_", Haruhi greeted in return, smiling back at her. Tamaki peered at them from behind the couch, glaring at Tengoku because of how well 'he' interacted with his daughter. Something had to be done about this.

"Why are you so sour against Kai and Haruhi?", Kyouya asked as he tapped away at his laptop, the shadow king looking up momentarily and at the scowling blonde, "Kai is a nice guy after all. Isn't that what you want for your_ daughter_...?".

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya, "Yes but...I don't like him...He's stealing everything. He stole most of everyone else's guests and now he's stealing my daughter away from me!", Tamaki whined.

"I'm not _**your **_daughter", Haruhi growled.

"And I didn't mean to steal your customers. They just seem to like me better. I didn't ask for that", Tengoku replied, both looking at Tamaki seriously.

"You did to!", Tamaki accused, "You're trying to take my club away from me!!".

"Huh?! Whoa!! Down boy!", she pointed towards the floor as Tamaki got in her face, "I am not trying to take your club away. I'm just being me and I'm sorry if the girls like me just being myself more than someone pretending to be the 'Prince' or 'King' he really isn't!".

Gasps escaped the lips of the Host Club and Tengoku swore she saw hurt in Tamaki's eyes before they boiled over with a surprising rage. "Get out...", he pointed towards the door.

"W-What...?", Tengoku asked in surprise, taking a step back from Tamaki.

"Get out of my Host Club! You are no longer welcome here, or anywhere near by daughter! You are banned! Get out you thief!", Tamaki ordered, glaring at Tengoku.

"Ugh, fine! Whatever! I'm done with this stupid phoney club anyway! Have fun entertaining all of those mindless fan drones! I'm out of here", Tengoku pushed passed Tamaki and brushed passed Mori as she ran out the door to the Host Club. Everyone starred at Tamaki in disbelief. Then suddenly, it happened. _**SMACK**_. Haruhi slapped him across his face.

"Kai is not trying to steal your club, nore is he purposely stealing your guests. Popularity and fans just come natural to him. He can't help it. And I already told you Senpai, who I'm friends with, who I chose to have in my life is not your decision! You're not my father so stop pretending! Get out of your little fantasy world and grow up!", and with that, Haruhi stormed out of the room as well.

Tengoku was too angry to think about going home right now. She was annoyed and knew her grandmother would question her and with the state of anger she was in right now, she knew she would take it out of her grandmother and she didn't deserve that. So she decided to stay in the school yard and cool off there. She was in the garden area, by the fountain now just sitting there and starring at her reflection in the water. "Why is being normal so hard...?", she whispered to herself, now really just wanting to cry.

A tissue was held out in front of her face, which surprised her and she looked up, seeing someone she didn't expect to see. Mori. She took the tissue and quickly whipped away the forming tears, smiling slightly. "Heh...sorry you caught me like this...", she apologized, looking back up at him, "If you're here to ask if I need a ride home, I'm ok...".

"No...", Mori replied in his deep voice as he starred down at her, "Don't mind Tamaki".

"Huh?", she blinked in confusion. HE SPOKE! She wasn't sure whether she should call the media or tell someone about it. Mori rarely spoke, especially around her.

"He just lost his temper...", Mori stated, placing a hand on her head, "Don't let it get to you...".

Tengoku's heart suddenly began to race as he placed his hand on her head. Not because he was so close to her, but because of the fact that she was wearing a wig and you could easily feel the lumps of her real hair and the poking of the pins through the wig. Did he notice? He had seemed to of kept his hand there more than necessary which made her even more nervous.

"Kai, Mori...!", Haruhi called, a bit surprised to see Mori there with her. He quickly pulled his hand away and looked over at Haruhi as she ran over to them.

"I'm sorry about Tamaki...He's an idiot", Haruhi began, trying to catch her breath. Seems she had been running around looking for her.

"Eh...it's fine. I just won't be a Host anymore...", Tengoku replied.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said...", Haruhi tried.

"If you saw the anger in his eyes, you wouldn't be saying that. He meant every word he said", Tengoku got to her feet, "You two better get away from me before your delightful _**King**_ sees you with me. He might kick you two out as well". With that she turned and took a step forward only to feel someone grab her arm. She looked back to see it was Mori.

"We're friends...", he began, "With both you and Tamaki. That's not going to change....".

"Mori-senpai's right, don't be like this _Kai_!", Haruhi persisted.

"Well I don't want to be in a place where I have people hating me. I've had enough haters for one life time. I just came here to be a normal kid and blend in, not be placed on some pedestal and have people gawk at me or hate me. I'm not going back in that room...", Tengoku pulled her arm from Mori's grasp and began walking once more.

"Kai...", Haruhi whispered, feeling helpless, not knowing what to say or do at this point. She suddenly ran up and hugged the older girl from behind. "You don't have to go anywhere. You don't have to be a Host anymore, but still be our friend. That's all you want right, friends?", Haruhi asked as she held on tighter to the girls waist, "Don't walk away from us now just because of Tamaki".

Tengoku froze as she felt Haruhi's arms around her waist. She didn't know what to do for the first moment, but a smile eventually crossed over her lips and she turned, facing Haruhi and hugged the smaller girl. "Thank you, Haruhi. Of course we're still friends", Tengoku said to her, pulling out of the hug now and looking down at her.

"Good...", Haruhi hugged her once more.

**~Watching From A Window~**

Tamaki had left the Host Club to find Haruhi and apologize for his actions, but when he passed by a window, that's when he saw it. His eyes grew wide as he saw Haruhi being hugged by Kai. That rage once again rose inside of him. How dare he hold his Haruhi! He definitely had to do something to get rid of Kai. To get him as far away from Haruhi as possible. But what could he do?! Getting him expelled wouldn't be enough. No...humiliation. Yes. Humiliation would work perfectly. And he knew just the two people to turn to, to assist him with this. He turned swiftly on his heal and headed back towards the club. Kai would regret the day he touched his Haruhi!

**END:~ I know, short chapter but meh. I hope you enjoyed it none the less!! I wonder exactly what Tamaki plans to do to humiliate Tengoku? =) Find out next chappy!! Please review, thanks guys!**


	6. Operation Humiliation

**NOTE:~I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took me a bit to get this out. I had a bit of writers block as to how this whole humiliation should go about but I figured it out in the end =D. Enjoy!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 6: Operation Humiliation**

The evil plotting began that night. The twins and Tamaki had formulated a plan to get back at Kai. Humiliate him and make him want to leave Ouran for good and to leave Haruhi alone. Step 1: Apology.

Tamaki had arrived at Ouran early and began hunting around the school to find Kai before class started. He had to talk to him. As he hunted around the building, he found Kai talking to a few girls who used to be his customers in the Host Club. He was apologizing and explaining that he was no longer in the Host Club. No, that wouldn't do! Tamaki quickly ran over, wrapping an arm around Kai's shoulder.

"Don't be silly Kai!", he began, "Of course you're still a member of the Host Club!".

"Really?!", the girls asked, now smiling towards Tamaki.

"Of course", Tamaki faced Kai and bowed his head slightly, "I am truly sorry for what happened the other day. I was out of line and I do wish you will come back to the Host Club".

Tengoku raised a brow at this new found apology and wasn't sure whether if she should accept it or not. "You're not just apologizing because Kyouya-san is angry about not getting as much money, are you...?", she asked, narrowing her gaze at the blonde.

"What?! No!! OF COURSE NOT!!", Tamaki exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug, "Please come back to the Host Club! I truly am sorry, my friend".

Tengoku was rather surprised by the embrace. Was this for real? She pat him on his back, "Eh...ok...you can let go now...", she told him.

Tamaki pulled away and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "So you're coming back, right?!".

"Uhm...I guess", she replied, the girls squealing in delight.

"OH! WE HAVE TO GO TELL EVERYONE~!", and with that, the girls ran off to tell everyone Kai was back in to Host Club.

"Excellent! I look forward to seeing you at the club today", Tamaki pat Tengoku on the back before heading down the hall, a devilish grin appearing on his face as he walked away. Hook. Line. And sinker. This plan was going to go along smoothly. Now it was time to put the other half into motion.

Tengoku rubbed the back of her neck as she watched Tamaki walk away, "That was too weird..", she murmured before shrugging it off and heading off to class as the bell rang.

Tamaki rubbed his hands together, looking towards the twins now. "Is everything set..?", he asked.

"Of course my King!", the twins stated, grinning at their King. They were actually quite intrigued that he had come to them for such a task.

"So what exactly is the other half of the plan..?", Tamaki asked cluelessly.

"Don't you worry about a think", Kaoru began, placing a hand on their King's shoulder.'

"Everything will be just fine. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty", Hikaru finished, placing his hand on Tamaki's other shoulder. Truly a think of evil had been planned. This didn't sound good.

**~After School~**

"Aww man...", Tengoku murmured, stretching slightly, "I hope today goes better than yesterday...". She looked up ahead towards the doors to the 3rd Music Room and began to wonder why she had this horrible feeling forming in the bit of her stomach. Why was approaching this room making her so nervous? She placed her hand on the door handle and turned it, pushing open the door. As she walked in, she was getting curious looks from the Host Club, a few snickers escaping a select few.

"What's so funny...?", she asked in confusion.

"The latest issue of Ouran Host Club's magazine came out...and guess who made the top news", Tamaki announced, handing her a copy. As she saw the cover, her face paled. It was a photo shopped picture of her supposedly on a 'date' with another guy.

"What the hell is this?!", she exclaimed, looking up and around the room, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS I'M NOT GAY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!".

"Oh, someone anonymously submitted this picture", Kaoru began, slipping an arm over her shoulder.

"And we just _**had**_ to tease you with it", Hikaru finished, slipping an arm around her shoulder as well.

"Why you –! How many copies of this has been sold..?!", she quickly looked towards Kyouya.

"We've sold every copy", he replied as he tapped away on his laptop, "Even some select few who aren't even students at this school".

"WHAT?!", her face tinted bright red and she glared at the twins, "YOU TWO!! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GAY! HOW COULD YOU?!".

The twins shrugged, "We were bored", they answered simply.

"Well that's not something you play around with! Now everyone's gunna think I'm gay and treat me like a homo...oh god...", she began to freak out. To others it might seem like it wasn't such a big deal, and mind you she didn't have anything against people that were gay, but she was trying to be normal. Being symbolized as a 'homosexual' would definitely make her stick out in a way she didn't want. "You two...ugh!", Tengoku didn't know what to say or do at this point.

"You two! How could you even do that?! Even if you were bored!", Haruhi scolded, slapping the two over the head now with the magazine.

"Oww!", the two growled, rubbing their heads now.

"You have to take this back!", Tengoku exclaimed, shaking her head at the magazine, "Tell them it was a joke, a lie!! SOMETHING!!".

"What's the big deal anyway?", Kaoru questioned, "It's not like it should effect you Mr. Popularity. In fact, I think the girls would like it".

"But that's the thing, I don't want them to like it! I don't want them to think of me like that! And the guys! They'll look at me differently and poke fun at me! I'm just trying to blend in here!!", Tengoku complained, feeling as if she was about to cry.

"You guys can be such jerks sometimes, you know?!", Haruhi exclaimed at the twins, taking Tengoku's arm and leading her out of the Host Club, murmuring curses under her breath along the way.

"HARUHI~! WAIT!", Tamaki called after her, frowning as she left with Tengoku. A moment later, Tamaki turned to the twins, a look of fury on his face. "She's still around him", he scolded, "You two said this would work!".

"Calm down boss", Hikaru began, "This is all part of our plan. Don't worry, Kai's not gunna wanna come around anytime soon after we're done with him".

Tamaki watched as the twins smirked devilishly. So they had more in store for Kai? He began to think on just what exactly these two were planning on doing to him.

**~With Tengoku~**

"They're such jerks...", Haruhi murmured as she lead Tengoku through the halls, now ready to leave the school.

"How could they do something like that...? I don't want any kind of attention..", Tengoku murmured, sniffling slightly.

"That's just the way those twins are. They're idiots. Just ignore them, ok...?", Haruhi instructed, shooting Tengoku a soft smile only to receive a weak one in return. This truly was bothering her now wasn't it?

"Look, I'll make sure that another magazine goes out saying it was a joke, alright? Don't you worry about it", Haruhi reassured her, "You just go home and rest up, alright? I'm going to go back to the club and scold those devilish idiots". Tengoku nodded in response and her and Haruhi went their separate ways after they had got to the front entrance. Tengoku walked over to the curb, pulling out her cell phone and calling up her grandmother. This day couldn't get any worse.

**~Later That Night~**

The phone rang over and over again and Tengoku just sat there in the living room watching the tv. She wasn't going to answer that blasted device. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Yes..? Hold on a minute...", the maid lowered the phone from her ear, "Tengoku, it's a few friends from your school".

Tengoku looked back and at the maid. Did she really have to take this call? She let out an annoyed sigh and reluctantly got to her feet, walking over to the phone and picking it up, placing it to her ear.

"Hello..?", she spoke into the phone.

"_Kai, it's Kaoru"_, at the mere mention of the name she let out a low hiss. What did he want? _"I know you're probably still mad at us for earlier but Hikaru and myself are sorry and we want to make it up to you so do you think you can come out tonight...?"._

Was this for real? Kaoru and Hikaru were actually....sorry?!

"W-What...?", she questioned in disbelief, "I'm sorry...I think I miss heard you...I swear you said you and Hikaru were sorry...".

"_I did"_, Kaoru replied, _"So are you aloud to come out...?"._

"Uhm...", she looked around for a moment, "Hold on". She lowered the phone and turned to face the stairs. "NANA! IS IT OK IF I GO OUT FOR A BIT?!", she screamed, her voice echoing through out the house. She listened intently for her grandmothers reply and when she received a yell back from the older women, she smiled. She raised the phone back up to her ear, "Ya, I can".

"_Good cause we're right outside"_, Kaoru stated, _"Just come out when you're ready"._ They were already here?! She quickly hung up the phone and ran upstairs. She had to change and throw her wig back on quickly.

Once she was ready to her satisfaction, she headed back downstairs, the last thing she remembered to do was slip her phone into her pocket.

"Ok Nana, I'm leaving now! I'll be back later!", she called out before heading out the front door. It was already dark outside. Her gaze fell on the black limo and as she approached, the door was opened to reveal the twins.

"Get in", they ordered and she simply nodded, climbing into the vehicle and sitting across from them.

"So uh...why the change of heart...?", Tengoku questioned.

"After you left, Haruhi came back and started yelling at us and we don't need to deal with that every day", Hikaru explained.

"She said if we apologized and showed you a good time or something that she would forgive us...", Kaoru finished. Something seemed odd about this now that Tengoku thought about it. Why would Haruhi ask these two to show her a good time? It didn't make much sense.

"Ok then...so where are we going anyway...?", she asked.

"You'll see", they replied in unison, devilish smiles appearing across their lips. She didn't like this anymore. Her smile quickly faded and she now felt like cowering in a corner. These two were scary sometimes.

The drive was quiet but the roads seemed awfully familiar and Tengoku didn't know why. She couldn't put her finger on it. As the vehicle came to a halt though and her gaze shifted outside the window, her face paled almost immediately. Tokyo Tower. She quickly looked over at the twins.

"We're here", they stated, both grinning at her.

"U-Uhm...actually guys, I forgive you but I'm not feeling very well...so uh...can you take me home...?", Tengoku questioned.

"Not a chance", they replied, each grabbing one of her arms and hauling her out of the limo. They literally dragged her towards the tower.

"G-Guys...I-I really hate heights! Can we do something else?!", she questioned, trying to squirm free of the twins evil grip with no luck.

"That's exactly why we're here", Hikaru stated. As soon as those words hit her ears, she knew they were not here to apologize to her. They were there to torture her.

"H-Hey!", she exclaimed, trying even harder to break free now with no luck, "Why are you doing this?!".

"Because we want you to stay away from Haruhi", replied the twins.

"Stay away from...Haruhi...?", Tengoku asked in confusion, "O-Ok! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't make me go up that tower!".

"Too late", Hikaru answered as they pulled her into the elevator. They were going straight to the top. As they were going up, Tengoku had her eyes shut as a nauseous feeling entered the pit of her stomach. She truly hated heights. Once they reached the top, the twins tossed her out and closed the elevator immediately, heading back down without her. She looked back at the elevator, quickly trying the buttons, hoping they would work, hoping the elevator would return but nothing happened. She shook her head.

"This isn't happening..", she whispered, closing her eyes now as she felt as if she was going to cry, "I'm not high up. I'm on the ground...". She tried to convince herself with no luck. She felt horribly sick now since she knew she was so high up in the air. How could the twins be so cruel to someone?! She heard her phone going off and very shakily drew it from her pocket, opening it.

"H-Hello...?", her voice shook and cracked in fear.

"_Tengoku..?"_, came Haruhi's voice, which she was relieved to hear, _"Are you ok?! What's wrong?"_.

"Help...", Tengoku whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"_What's wrong?!"_, Haruhi questioned once more.

"The twins put me at the top...the top of Tokyo Tower...", she began, trying to stay calm as she shared the knowledge of where she was, "I-I'm afraid of heights...they won't let me down...! Haruhi, help me!". And then her phone went dead. She pulled it from her ear and noticed she hadn't charged it so the battery had died. "Please come...", she whispered, curling up to herself as she began to cry. Being this high up made her remember a lot of painful memories about heights. It was a wonder as to how she actually stood flying. Actually she couldn't stand flying, but her parents would always drug her with sleeping pills before they'd have to fly somewhere for a concert. A cruel way to transport her yes, but the only way to prevent her from freaking out about heights. In a matter of moments, Tengoku began to hyperventilate, "Help me....".

**~With Haruhi~**

"Tengoku?! TENGOKU?!", the line was dead. She hung up and tried again but only got her answering machine. She cursed lowly. How dare those twins! She quickly dialed another number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi, may I please speak to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Tell him it's Haruhi Fujioka and that it's urgent!", Haruhi stated to the butler that had answered the phone. Within a few moments Hunny's voice came on the other end.

"_What is it Haru-chan?"_, he asked.

"We have an emergency. It's hard to explain but we have to get to Tokyo Tower right away, I'll explain on the way. Please come pick me up at my house", as she got confirmation that Hunny would be there in a few minutes she hung up the phone and let out a sigh. How could those twins do such a thing like this? She could only imagine what Tengoku was going through right now.

Within a few minutes Hunny's limo pulled up in front of her house and she said a quick goodbye to her father before running out the door and climbing into the limo. Mori was also inside.

"So what's going on, Haru-chan? Why do we have to rush to Tokyo Tower?", Hunny asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Ok Kai is there and he's afraid of heights. The twins brought him there and put him up on the highest observation part and he's stuck up there. He won't answer his phone anymore and when I was on the phone with him he was awfully scared", Haruhi quickly explained.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan did it..?!", Hunny asked, now frowning at this. How mean.

**~With Tengoku~**

By now she had removed the wig and let her hair down so she could hide her face in its length and not be able to see the sky of black through the observation windows. Her eyes were tightly shut as well and she was cowering in a corner all curled up to herself. At this point in time she did not care if she was discovered. She just wanted out of there. Her breathing was quite rapid and her thoughts were clouded. All she wanted to do now was be on the ground.

**~With Haruhi~**

"Kaoru! Hikaru!", Haruhi exclaimed as she saw the two twins by the elevator snickering away. They faced her only to receive a punch to their faces. "How could you?! You idiots!", Haruhi growled, pushing them away from the elevator and trying to get it to open but it wouldn't work.

"It won't open", Hikaru began, still laughing even though he was punched.

"We pulled the fire alarm so the elevators are now out of order", Kaoru finished.

"You idiots! Kai is afraid of heights! He gets dizzy, nauseous, light headed. He's not doing very well up there!", Haruhi scolded, now trying to figure out another way to get up to Tengoku. The only way up to her was the elevator. Suddenly Mori turned and left the building quite suddenly. Where was he going...?

**~With Tengoku~**

"Everything's ok...everything's ok...", she whispered over and over as she rocked her body back and fourth, her breaths still sharp and her mind still clouded. She was still crying. All she wanted to do now was go home. She suddenly saw a flash of light and heard an odd noise approaching, but she ignored it, trying to focus on something else. But the noise was getting louder and louder and the light was now shining in on her.

She opened her eyes for a moment to see it was a helicopter at the tower. She quickly closed her eyes, trying to forget about the craft but her eyes didn't stay closed for long as a sudden crash caused her to open her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred from her tears but she could make out a tall dark figure now and a broke window to the observation tower. She blinked a few times and finally could make out that the figure was Mori and she was some how relieved to see him.

Mori looked around the darkness, originally looking for a short haired male but all he found was a long haired female and a wig a few feet away from her. So Kai was really a girl. Mori approached her figure and knelt down in front of her shaking form. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere and he could see she had been crying and her breathing was sharp and her features were just filled with fear. He did the only thing he could think of to do in a moment like this and reached out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, gently pushing her head into his chest.

"It's ok", came his deep voice, "We'll get you down as soon as the elevator is working. I promise".

Tengoku was rather surprised that he had pulled her so close to him. A slight tint of pink brushed her cheeks now and her body began to feel something new instead of fear, but his words seem to comfort her and calm her down because her breathing had slowed down its pace. She sat there like that, still shaking with Mori holding her, for what seemed like ages before the elevator doors came open and out ran Haruhi, Hunny, and the twins. They were all quiet amazed not only to see Mori hugging Tengoku, but to see Tengoku had long hair.

No one could ask any questions right now. Tengoku was taken to one of Kyouya's hospitals and she was given a private room so no one would find out that the traumatized pop star was there. Mori had received quite a few scraps and cuts from when he jumped through the observation window and was getting fixed up while they were trying to get Tengoku to calm down and get her stable Haruhi wasn't speaking to the twins now. She was angry at them. How could they do something like this?!

"Haru-chan...", came Hunny's voice and te brown eyed girl looked down at the small blonde, "Kai never really existed...did he...?". Haruhi looked away from the blonde and towards the floor now.

"No Hunny-senpai...Tengoku was Kai in disguise. She just wanted a normal life if only for a little while...", Haruhi replied, now feeling a little sorry for Tengoku.

**END:~ Aw...poor Tengoku! I wonder what's gunna happen next? Please review! Thanks guys!**


	7. Pop Star

**NOTE:~ Glad people liked my last Chapter!! I think you'll enjoy this one to!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 7: Pop Star**

"Haruhi!", the twins were trying their hardest to apologize for their actions, "We're really sorry!".

"Hmph!", Haruhi turned from them, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't our idea!", Hikaru stated.

"Ya, Tamaki was the one that set us up for this!", Kaoru finished.

"Ugh! That's even worse!", Haruhi scolded, facing them now, "You two _**and**_ Tamaki need to learn to control your jealousy! You could have really traumatized Tengoku! What were you thinking?! If you _**knew**_ she was afraid of heights why would you put her up there?!".

"We...uhm...", the twins couldn't find words for their actions, "We're sorry...".

"Don't apologize to me! Go apologize to Tengoku!", Haruhi pointed towards the room Tengoku was resting in.

"Yes ma'am..", the twins murmured in unison and lowered their gaze as they slowly walked towards the room. As they entered, they saw their victim laying in bed. Her hair was still a mess but she was calmer than when they had brought her down and her breathing was normal. She was asleep.

As the two approached, their gaze was towards the floor. They were too ashamed to look at her.

"Look...uh...Kai...er...Tengoku...? Err...whoever you are", Hikaru began, trying to gather his words.

"We're really sorry for what we did...", Kaoru finished, "We didn't mean to do this to you".

The two finally gathered the courage to look at Tengoku's face and the two just froze. They've seen that face before. And the name Tengoku rang a bell. Then it hit them.

"WAH! SHE'S THAT MISSING POP STAR!", they exclaimed in unison.

"Would you two keep your voices down?!", Haruhi questioned, scolding the two as she entered the room with Hunny and Mori. Haruhi let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, frowning at Tengoku's sleeping figure.

"Yes, this is Tengoku Hiramatsu, the missing pop star. She ran away because she is tired of singing. Since she started at such a young age she never really got the chance to be a normal kid. Well...as normal as a rich kid can be, anyway. Her parents wouldn't let her quit so she ran away to her grandmothers and has been disguising herself as a boy ever since. So everyone, meet Tengoku", Haruhi explained, smiling slightly at the group.

"She's a girl...", the twins murmured before bursting out into a fit of laughter, "Oh the boss is gunna flip when he hears he was jealous of a girl!".

Everyone stared at the twins, unamused by their laughter and the twins stopped almost immediately after realizing the situation at hand was not funny. Their gazes fell to the floor once more.

"I'm surprised no one's freaking out...", came Tengoku's soft voice as a small smile appeared on her features.

"Tengoku..", Haruhi smiled, appearing at the girls side now, "How are you feeling...?".

"Tired...still a bit sick...but I'm alright...", Tengoku replied.

"Good", Haruhi was relieved she was feeling ok, "I called your grandmother and explained to her what happened. She can't get here but she is really worried about you".

"Heh...Good old Nana...", Tengoku murmured before turning her head to look around at the others, "Sorry I lied to you guys and everything...Guess it's back to stupid stardom...yeah...".

"What do you mean by that Ten-chan?", Hunny asked, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well I assume someone here is going to turn me in...", Tengoku replied.

"Why would we do that Ten-chan?", Hunny giggled, "We're your friends. No one in this hospital will say a word because it belongs to Kyouya's family so your secret is safe and sound~!".

"Really...?", Tengoku stared at the blonde in surprise. So just like that, everything was ok? She didn't even understand why they all weren't freaking out about her.

"I brought him, as promised", came a voice from the door and in stumbled Tamaki as he was pushed from behind by Kyouya.

"I thought you said we were discussing – OMG! IT'S TENGOKU!!", Tamaki exclaimed, completely forgetting what he was saying and pointing at the female in the hospital bed. His eyes turned into stars and he was immediately at her side. "I LOVE your work! Your voice is amazing!", he complimented. A second later he was sitting in his corner sulking because of an insult Haruhi had called him for what he had planned with the twins to do with Kai.

"B-But Haruhi!", Tamaki exclaimed, "H-He was a horrible person and was going to steal my daughter from me!! Oh look, you have me upset in front of my favorite pop star".

"That pop star _**was**_ Kai", Haruhi stated and Tamaki froze, looking at everyone in disbelief. Was this for real?

"W-What...?", Tamaki questioned, blinking in confusion.

"Why is it such a surprise?", Kyouya questioned, "I mean, it is only logic. The teen pop star disappears and a strange new student shows up at Ouran Academy with the same hair and has a knack for being popular...?". Everyone looked at Kyouya. He knew all along, didn't he? Smart ass.

Tamaki stared at Tengoku, a wave of guilt and sorrow rushing over his features. He had been cruel to the person he idled! He quickly took her hand and knelt beside the bed, lowering his head in apology.

"Please forgive me Tengoku! I-I didn't know...I-I....I didn't mean to...and...I....They planned it!", Tamaki quickly pointed an accusing finger at the twins.

"HEY! You asked us to!", the twins exclaimed in unison.

"G-Guys...", Tengoku broke the fighting, "as much as I don't like you three very much at the moment...I forgive you. It was a mistake...and even though I'll probably be traumatized of the Tokyo Tower for the rest of my life...you guys have the chance to start out fresh and get to know another side of _**Kai**_".

"Tengoku!", Tamaki suddenly hugged the female, "I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! If I had known then I would have–".

"Got all excited because I'm one of your favorite singers?", Tengoku broke in.

"W-Well...There's that...AND I wouldn't have been so mean!!", he squeezed her tightly, "I'm sorry!".

"O-Ok....squeezing...can't...breath...", Tengoku gasped out. Tamaki quickly released her and she fell back on the bed. She smiled at them all.

"Really unfortunate though...Guess my free life is over and back to stupid stardom...", Tengoku murmured.

"What do you mean?", Tamaki asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure someone else recognized me and word has gotten around and my parents are probably having a hissy fit and ready to rush me off to the next show once they find me...", Tengoku stated with a sigh.

"No one saw you...", Mori stated.

"Takashi is right!", Hunny stated, "And you're at one of Kyouya's hospitals run by his family so you're safe here anyway!".

"Plus, I don't think we're willing, well at least I'm not willing to give up a chance to have a great friend like you, Tengoku", Haruhi stated, smiling at her.

Tengoku gazed around at everyone as they nodded in agreement with Haruhi. They barely knew her and yet they wanted to have her as a friend, to keep her close. Tears came to her eyes, slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"W-Why are you crying?!", Tamaki questioned in a panic, "Does something hurt?! Should we call the doctor?!".

Tengoku shook her head, "No...No, I-I'm ok...it's just....For the first time someone actually wants to be my friend, and not just because I'm famous. You guys don't want to use me...and it feels good...It feels great to know I've found people like this, people that see passed what I was and want to know Tengoku the person, not Tengoku the pop star...Thank you...Thank you all very much".

**~A Few Days Later~**

Tengoku had been dismissed from the hospital and was able to go home, but by doctors orders she was told to stay home and rest for a few days after the trauma she had suffered. She told her grandmother everything, and although she felt sour towards the twins, she did let them come in when the Host Club came to visit her. It was quite a wonderful feeling knowing that she had friends such as them.

Now fully recovered, she was able to return to school, and of course she was back in her disguise as 'Kai'. The first day back she received a whole bunch of gifts, mostly from the girls who came to see her all the time at the Host Club. She felt quite welcome now at Ouran Academy. So many people had cared that she was absent for a few days. It even amazed her at how many actually cared.

"Are you feeling ok?!", one of the girls asked now. The Host Club was going on and Tengoku seemed to have more customers than usual.

"I'm fine, but thank you very much for asking", Tengoku replied with a soft smile.

"Can I get you anything?!", one of the other girls asked.

"Not at all! I'm here for you, you do not need to get me anything, but is there something I could do to thank all you wonderful ladies for caring and worrying about me so much?", Tengoku asked, looking around at the crowd.

"Will you go out with me?!", the girls screamed. They all glared at each other, beginning to argue amongst themselves.

"Oh, now, now! Girls", Tengoku broke in, silencing the group, "I would love to date one of you fine ladies, but it's quite unfortunate that I have recently suffered a heart break and don't feel up to dating right now until my poor heart mends".

The girls were eating up her little act like it was the sweetest chocolate they ever had, oohing and awwing at every word.

"It's fine, Kai-kun!", one of the girls spoke out, "Let that poor heart of yours mend!". The others nodded in agreement.

"Now that I know Kai is really a girl", Hikaru whispered to his twin, "It kind of scares me that she's that skilled with women...".

"Well she was a top rated actress besides being a singer", Kaoru replied, "So she has a lot of experience, but nonetheless, it is scary...".

"Goodbye girls!", Tengoku waved her large group off, "I will see you all tomorrow. Have a wonderful night".

Once the girls were gone and the doors were shut, Tengoku let out a huge sigh of relief, collapsing in a chair, "Man....Too much for one day...".

"Too much?", Haruhi asked.

"Ya, All day I got sympathy cards and gifts from every girl I saw, and even some of the boys! Really, I wasn't expecting this much of a welcome...", Tengoku replied with a sigh.

"Well it just goes to show that Ouran has grown to liking you", Haruhi stated, winking at her.

"I guess...", Tengoku murmured.

"You did great, Ten-chan!", Hunny exclaimed, jumping onto her lap, "You handled the day well!".

"Heheh, I guess so, Hunny-kun", Tengoku replied with a giggle, "Oh hey, since you guys have all been so nice to me, I thought that maybe this weekend I would do something for you guys...so...me and my grandma arranged for all of us to leave school early on Friday and go up to a very special festival that has loads of rides and games, and lots of things to do, and Nana's running the whole thing to, for charity so we could get in for free and have a weekend of fun, but we'll have to buy our food and pay for the games, but the rides would be free for us. So...what do you guys say?".

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA~!", Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well it's my way of thanking you guys...Oh! And we'll be staying at one of my Nana's estates that she has there. I hope that's alright?", Tengoku asked.

"It sounds like fun!", Hunny laughed, "Will there be sweets?!".

"Oh yes Hunny", she laughed, "There will be _**lots**_ of sweets".

"Yippee!!", he cheered, hopping off her lap.

"I know that this isn't much of a thank you since you do have to buy your own meals and pay for the games, but it is for charity and at least you get free rides and a free place to stay that is also high classed so...uhm...Please accept it, everyone?", Tengoku asked, looking around at everyone.

"Of course we accept!", Tamaki announced, "But why are you thanking us?".

"Because your not like everyone else. You're my first real friends, and I need to thank you for that", she stated before looking at her watch, "Oh, I better hurry home. I'm supposed to help Nana with some organizing for the festival. I'll see you all tomorrow!".

Tengoku said her goodbyes to the Host Club and hurried out the door to go catch her limo.

"She really doesn't need to thank us..", Hikaru murmured.

"Well she believes she does, so just behave you two, alright?", Haruhi stated, looking at the twins, "No more set ups, got that?!".

"We got it", the twins murmured with a sigh.

"I think this festival is going to be fun, right Takashi?", Hunny asked, looking at his tall cousin.

"Ah...", Mori replied.

"And maybe you'll get to spend some alone time with Tengoku!", Hunny stated, watching as Mori fell right into that one with murmuring another "Ah.." before actually realizing what Hunny had said. He looked down at the short blonde, eye brow raised. Was he serious about that? It wasn't like he had feelings for Tengoku. He barely knew her, so why would he want to be alone with her?

**END:~ Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. I had writers block again...but now I'm passed that and have idea's for the next few chapters to come!! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Perfect Night

**NOTE:~ Sorry it took me a bit to write this guys! A lot has been happening and more will be happening. School is starting soon so updates will be slow for all my stories, including this one. I will try my best and get lots out though! Promise! Anyway, enjoy~!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 8: Perfect Night**

It had now been a few days since Tengoku had returned to Ouran and it was now the weekend of the festival. The Host Club got out of school early and were now in a limo on their way to her grandmothers other estate.

"Hey! That's just being mean you two!", Tengoku exclaimed, slapping the twins playfully on their shoulders. They had just made a comment about how awful her wig will look from the heat of being outside.

"It's the truth!", the twins stated.

"Well it's not like I can cut my hair and I can't go out in public with it long", she replied. The twins suddenly looked at one another and then at her with two devilishly evil grins.

"Uhm...what are those looks for?", she asked, now rather scared.

"Nothing~!", the twins sang.

"Don't be scaring Tengoku now!", Tamaki scolded the twins, "We're here to have a good time, not scare each other".

"So is this estate like the other one you live in?", Haruhi asked, trying to take Tengoku's mind away from the twins. She looked at her and smiled.

"Well it's a bit different. I mean, the one I live in doesn't have a pool or that, but this one has a pool, massage parlor, even a hot tub to relax in. It's a bit bigger than the other one to", Tengoku stated, "But you'll see it when we get there".

"Sometimes I envy the rich..", Haruhi murmured to herself.

Tengoku's cell phone went off and she picked it up. "Hello..? Oh hey Nana! Yep, everyone's here! Mhm, ok....we're almost there so I'll see you soon then. Bye Nana", she hung up her phone and looked at everyone.

"Nana already arranged for your things to be brought to the estate so your clothes and all your essentials will be in your room when we get there. Also she said the festival won't start till after six so we can do whatever until then", Tengoku stated.

---

A half hour later and they had arrived at the mansion. As they all climbed out of the limo, even the Host club, who were rich, had wide eyes and dropped jaws, along with Haruhi. This house was huge. It looked more like a castle than a house, and it was at least three times the size of your normal mansion.

"Wow! This place is amazing Ten-chan!", Hunny exclaimed, looking at her with a huge smile across his face.

"I know! Nana normally uses this place to help orphans and people who have lost their homes. She helps them get back on their feet here. But they're all in the West side of the house. We'll be in the East side", Tengoku explained, heading towards the door, "Come on!".

Everyone followed after her, still gawking at the over sized house. As they entered, the front entrance was even more elegant. It was not like a normal house, or mansion. It had a large stair case on either side, and a desk between them with double doors behind the desk and rooms both left and right of them that looked like sitting rooms. A women was at the desk typing away at a computer. She looked up and suddenly squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Tengoku!", although Tengoku was wearing her wig, this women seemed to recognize her. She quickly ran around the desk, arms wide open as she went to hug her.

"Analia! How have you been?!", Tengoku asked as she hugged the women.

"Just fine. Ooohhh! I've missed you!", Analia stated, stepping back from her and looking over the group. She gave them all a welcoming smile, "Hello everyone!".

"Oh", Tengoku faced them all, "Everyone, this is Analia Nagami. She is a very close friend of my grandmothers and she already knows what's going on with me so that's why she recognized me. Analia, these are my friends. Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootari, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Hunny, and Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori".

"Ooohh, the tall one with dark hair is hot, Mori.", Analia whispered into Tengoku's ear. Tengoku quickly looked at her, blushing slightly.

Analia merely smiled and quickly turned, running over to the desk and grabbing a clip board. She turned and faced the group. "Alright everyone, please come with me and I will show you to your rooms!", Analia stated, turning towards the stair case on the right side, which led up to the East side of the home.

They all followed Analia upstairs and to the elevator. They were going to be on the fourth floor. They stepped off the elevator and began to walk down the hall. "From what the arrangements were, you each got your own room, besides the twins of course", Analia explained, stopping and facing them all, "Tamaki, you have the room right at the end of the hall on the right side, Kyoya, you have the one on the left. Hikaru and Kaoru, you two have the second room on the right at the end of the hall, Hunny will have his own room beside Kyoya, and Mori will have the one next to Hunny's". Haruhi looked around at everyone and then back at Analia. She hadn't been given a room.

"Excuse me, but...what about me?", she asked, pointing to herself.

"Oh! Don't worry, you will be up on the Sixth Floor with Tengoku. I'm sure you don't want to be down here with these boys do you?", Analia asked, pulling out a pen and ready to change Haruhi's room on her clipboard.

"N-No! Sixth Floor is fine!", she replied, stopping Analia from writing. This got her away from Tamaki's annoyance of calling her his 'daughter' and bugging her all the time.

"Alright then. You boys can go look at your rooms now while I go show these two to their rooms", Analia said as she ushered the two females back into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. This place had a total of eight floors. That was just how big the place was.

Analia stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall an arrived at two elegant looking double doors. She faced them. "Your grandmother arranged this room specifically for the only two females staying here. The boys rooms are also suited to their standards, but probably not as large as this one since you two will be sharing it", Analia stated as she turned and pushed open the large double doors. The room beyond it was quite elegant with various designs of blues, pinks, and greens on the walls. There were two King sized beds on opposite sides of the room and each had their own bathroom. There was a large entertainment area in the middle of the room with a couch and a big flat screen TV and any video game you could possibly imagine playing was stacked up on a shelf along with their gaming systems.

Tengoku smiled and looked over at Haruhi, knowing she was suppressing a squeal. "Go ahead, let it out!", she encouraged.

Haruhi looked over at her and then back at the room. She took a deep breath before squealing and running into the room, jumping onto the bed on the left side of the room. "I CLAIM THIS BED!", she exclaimed.

Tengoku laughed and ran over to what was to be her bed and jumped onto it. "Then this one is mine!", she stated, beginning to jump up and down on it like she was a little kid.

"Alright, I'll leave you two for now. Oh! One more thing, the message parlor is on the floor just below this one, and there are three pool areas, one on the main floor, one on the third floor, and one on the seventh floor. Each have a large pool and a large hot tub. Also, if you need anything just press the intercom", she pointed towards the box with a speaker on the wall, "And that will direct you directly to the kitchen and they will make and bring whatever you want up free of charge. Alright. Well you two have fun, and your grandmother bought everyone new festival kimono's. They're in the closet. Goodbye for now!". Analia smiled and waved to them before stepping back out of the room and shutting the doors behind her.

Tengoku sighed and fell back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm glad everyone will be settled into something they can all relax in. I can just imagine the boys rooms", she chuckled, sitting up and looking at Haruhi, who sat up as well.

"Don't get me imagining that!", Haruhi laughed, "Oh god...I can just picture Hunny's room. Filled with bunny's and he has his own mini bar with all sorts of sweets...".

"And the twins have every game they could ever want to play", Tengoku stated.

"Those three are so easy to guess. I wonder about the other three...", Haruhi trailed off, now thinking for a moment.

"Who knows", Tengoku laughed before reaching up and fixing her wig.

"I think I'm going to go take a nice relaxing bath in my giant bathroom!", Haruhi commented as she jumped off the bed. She went to her large closet on her side of the room. All over her clothes were in there plus some new things and that new festival kimono. She squealed again, "I love your grandma!", she commented, grabbing some of the new clothes and heading into her bathroom.

Tengoku chuckled, "Everyone loves my grandmother", she stated aloud. There was then a knock at the door. She looked over, now wondering who it could be. She rose from her bed as the person knocked again, "Coming!".

She grabbed the handle of one of the large doors and opened it, looking outside but seeing no one. She stepped out of the room in confusion. "That's funny...I swear there was som-AHH!", she screamed as someone grabbed both her arms. She looked at either side of her. It was the twins.

"H-Hey...what are you doing?!", she questioned in confusion.

"Going to fix your wig problem for you", Kaoru replied.

"Because we're such nice friends", Hikaru finished before they quickly went down the hall and into the elevator and down to their room. They set her in a chair in the bathroom and both stood by the door.

"Guys, I'm fine with wearing my wig! If it gets ruined, I'll just get another one", Tengoku explained.

The twins merely grinned. "We're going to give you a hair cut!", stated Hikaru, lifting up a pair of scissors.

"N-No! You can't! My grandma will FREAK! She wants me to grow my hair out!", Tengoku stated, placing her hands on her head so they couldn't touch the wig that hid her real hair.

"We got permission from your grandmother", the twins stated in unison.

"We told her we were only going to cut it just past your shoulders", Hikaru stated.

"And that you could style it easily so you don't look like your pop star self", Kaoru finished.

"And she agreed!", they once again chimed up in unison.

"She said yes...? Wait, when did you talk to my grandmother?!", Tengoku questioned, glaring at them.

"A few days ago! She called everyone to make sure their families were ok with what was going on this weekend. She wasn't too happy to hear that we were the ones that put you up in Tokyo Tower...but she warmed up when we said we wanted to do you a favor. Then you will only have to wear the wig during school", Kaoru explained.

"Now let's get that wig off!", Hikaru said as he went over to her and pulled the wig from her head, setting it aside on the large counter of the bathroom. They then pulled off the wig cap and pulled out all the pins and clips holding her hair up in the wig cap. They brushed her hair out and then it was cutting time. Tengoku didn't like the looks on their faces. They were evil. She was worried.

---

"Ahh, that was so relaxing! I can't believe how big that bath tub is!", Haruhi commented as she stepped out of the bathroom. But when she didn't see Tengoku anywhere in the room she raised a brow. "That's odd...I wonder where she could be", she murmured aloud. She shrugged and walked over to the over sized couch, taking a seat on it and grabbing the remote, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels. Everything came in so much clearer on this TV than her one at home! Plus it was so HUGE compared to hers at home.

"Damn rich people...", she murmured as she stared at the screen with wide eyes.

---

"Now to style it!", the twins stated after they finished cutting her hair. She closed her eyes, preparing to see some ugly mess on her hair and some how expecting her hair to have been dyed the colors of the rainbow. She preyed to god they did a good job.

"Hey, did you hear me? You can open your eyes now", Hikaru repeated. Tengoku swallowed hard as she prepared to open her eyes.

She opened one and then the other and just stared at the mirror as she saw someone she had never seen before. Her hair was shoulder length now and she actually had bangs for once, but they were long bangs which were all styled to the left side of her face. She turned her head left and then right and smiled, looking at the twins in the mirror who were standing on either side of her. "Gentlemen, I think we have a winner!", she commented before getting to her feet and hugging them, "Thanks guys".

"Not a problem", the replied in unison.

"How did you guys get so good at this stuff though?", she asked, looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Just a hobby", they replied simply. Tengoku chuckled and looked back at them and then at her watch. It was five o'clock. "Oh gosh! We all better get ready! Nana's going to meet us at the opening ceremonies of the festival so we have to be there fifteen minutes early!", Tengoku stated, looking at them, "Can you tell all the guys please? I have to go tell Haruhi". With that, she quickly ran from the bathroom and the twins bedroom and down the hall to the elevator.

---

Haruhi sat there continuing to gawk at the over sized TV. It wouldn't even fit in her house.

Tengoku opened the door and entered, giggling as Haruhi continued to stare at the TV, unaware that she had returned. "Hey", she called to her. This cause Haruhi to snap out of her trance and look back. Her eyes grew wide.

"WHOA!", she said, looking at her hair, "What happened to your hair?!".

"The twins...apparently they asked my grandmother to cut and style it and she agreed to it so this is my new hair style", Tengoku replied as Haruhi walked over to her, "But we have to hurry. The festival starts soon and we have to be there early".

"Wait, what time is it?", Haruhi asked, looking at Tengoku's watch, "Oh my god...I've been starring at that TV for a couple hours now!".

Tengoku giggled at this, "Well don't worry about it now! Go change!". Tengoku placed her hands on Haruhi's shoulders and turned her around, pushing her towards her closet before turning to her own. She opened it and walked in, looking around before spotting her kimono. It was a brilliant turquoise with a silver flower design on it. She smiled at this, "Perfect..". She then headed into the bathroom.

The two changed in their separate bathrooms and did their own make up before stepping out into their room. Haruhi was wearing an elegant pink kimono with a gold design on it. She was also wearing a wig that gave her long brown hair. Tengoku chuckled at this.

"Well this is a change, what's with the wig?", she questioned. Haruhi averted her gaze, her cheeks tinting slightly, "Well...I think everyone likes me better when I have long hair...".

"Seriously? Haruhi, you don't care about that stuff", Tengoku stated, now realizing something, "Wait....This wouldn't be for a boy now would it?".

Haruhi looked at her quickly, "N-No! Of course not!". Her cheeks flushed a bit more. Tengoku's smile turned into a grin as she walked over to her, poking her cheek.

"Oh? Ya, it's totally not for a boy since your cheeks just randomly begin to match your kimono", Tengoku stated with a laugh.

"O-Ok! It is...", Haruhi turned away, crossing her arms.

"Oooohhh! Who's the lucky boy?!", Tengoku asked, leaning over Haruhi's shoulder to see her face. The girl murmured a name that was barely even audible. "Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you".

"Tamaki...!", Haruhi stated, lowering her face as it tinted darker.

Tengoku looked at her and then stepped back as she began to laugh, "Really?! The idiotic King of the Hosts?!". She placed her hands on her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"It's not funny!", Haruhi barked in frustration, now facing Tengoku.

"Sorry...", Tengoku replied, suppressing her laughter, "Ok, well if it's all for Tamaki. I'll be sure to get you two alone tonight. Promise". She winked at her and she averted her gaze. "Now come on! We have to go", she grabbed Haruhi's hand and headed out of their room and to one of the elevators.

When they got down to the first floor, the boys were already waiting for them in their festive kimono's. Tamaki was wearing a red and orange kimono with an odd pattern in gold going all over it. Kyoya had on a simple green kimono, no particular patterning, but he still looked good. Hikaru and Kaoru were in matching brown and tan kimono's. Hunny was in a light blue kimono with an odd pink bunny pattern on it. And lastly, Mori was in a deep midnight blue kimono with the kanji for strong on the back. He was the one that stuck out to Tengoku the most, despite Hunny's odd kimono. Tengoku wasn't sure why, but when he looked at her, she had to look away.

"WOW! What happened to your hair Ten-chan?!", Hunny asked, running over to her and Haruhi.

"Hikaru and Kaoru got permission from my grandma and they cut and styled it for me", Tengoku explained. Hunny looked back at the twins, surprised for a moment before smiling. "Aw, you guys can be nice to!", he commented.

"We should go, we have to get to the festival opening ceremonies early", Tengoku stated. It was twenty to six. They all headed outside and climbed into the limo that awaited them. Except today, Tengoku made sure Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki. But what she didn't realize was this caused her to sit next to Mori. This made her nervous for some reason.

Being a pop star and a small time actress made her quite confident. She had never been nervous in her life. Why now? Her heart had started to beat fast as the car began to move. But time seemed to move slow as she sat there. She couldn't figure out why she was nervous around Mori. She didn't really know him very well. He was just a nice guy, a member of the host club, Hunny's cousin, and most of all, the guy who saved her when she was trapped in Tokyo Tower. Maybe that was why she didn't suppress that memory of Tokyo Tower. Because of Mori.

---

When they arrived at the festival, they entered through the back way and went to the back of the stage where her grandma was.

"Nana!", Tengoku called as she spotted her grandmother. Her grandmother turned and smiled.

"My, my. Those two actually did a decent job with your hair", she commented before hugging Tengoku.

"Ya, I'm surprised to", Tengoku commented.

"HEY!", the twins exclaimed.

"You're just in time", her grandmother stated, ignoring the twins, "the ceremonies are about to start". Her grandmother handed her eight bracelets. "These will let you get on the rides as many times as you want".

Tengoku nodded, "Alright, we'll go take our seats then". She looked back at everyone, handing them their bracelet and beckoning them to follow her out and to their seats. The chairs in the front row were labeled 'RESERVED' just for them since the other seats were taken. Thank god it was a nice day out though so they wouldn't get rained on since it was outside.

Tengoku once again made sure Tamaki and Haruhi sat next to each other.

"Why are you making sure those two sit together?", Hikaru whispered to her as she sat beside him.

She smiled at him, "Making who sit together? I'm not doing nothing~!", she stated innocently.

Hikaru was about to say something more when her grandmother walked out on stage and silenced the crowd. The group paid attention to the rules given and that this was a charity event and to just have fun. After her grandmother had finished, they went off to do just that. Have fun.

"Alright, so what are we doing first?", Tamaki questioned.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Why don't you and–hey!", she was suddenly pulled aside by the twins and pushed into someone. After she recovered from being pushed into someone, she realized everyone else had been lost in the crowds. No twins, no Hunny, no one. She looked back though as she still felt the person she had been pushed into behind her and they placed a hand on her shoulder. Her face tinted as she saw who it was. Mori.

He stared down at her with that usual blank look of his. "Whe-Where did...everyone go...?", she asked, looking away as she stepped away from Mori.

"I'm not sure...", he replied simply. That deep voice of his striking into her like lightning.

"Hunny's not even around...", Tengoku commented, trying to get her mind off of the fact that she was alone with Mori. The first person she felt nervous around. Ever.

"Hm...", Mori looked around, "He said to wait here and he'd be right back...". Tengoku looked back at him, raising a brow.

'_Wait a minute...Hunny told him to wait here? And then the twins randomly....! They teamed up! Hey! That's not fair! I have to help Haruhi with Tamaki, I can't be focusing on my own relationship! Wait....what am I thinking?! Relationship with Mori? N-No! Definitely not! He's just a friend from the host club....but my heart beats faster when he's around...No...it's nothing! It's just...Oh shut up already, you sound like an idiot!_', she thought to herself in frustration.

"Well...I think they ditched us...", Tengoku finally stated after a few minutes of waiting.

"Ah...", Mori merely muttered. She looked up at him but found it hard to even look at him without blushing and quickly averted her gaze.

"W-Well....We should walk around...see if we can find them. No good just standing here...", Tengoku replied, glancing up at Mori again and then away.

"Ah...", he muttered once more. The two began to walk, both falling silent. Tengoku couldn't understand why her stomach was in knots, why her heart was throbbing, why she was so nervous to be with him. Especially alone. Her eyes darted around as she was desperately searching for a familiar face. Someone to distract her from being alone with Mori. But instead of finding someone, she found something. A ride. She stopped suddenly. Mori took a few more steps before stopping and looking back at her. She looked up at him.

"Uhm...I know it's kind of childish but...Would you...want to come with me on the bumper cars...? I haven't been on them since I was a little kid and...Well they're my favorite ride...", Tengoku stated nervously as she pointed towards the bumper cars. Mori looked over at what she was pointing to and stared at it for a moment.

"Sure...", he replied simply. She smiled at this, a sudden excitement filling her as if she was a little kid again. All that nervousness seemed to fade away and she grabbed Mori's hand, pulling him over to the bumper cars. They showed their bracelets and got onto the ride. She climbed into a blue car and Mori found a green one.

The ride started after everyone was securely in their car and the cars began to move. They bumped into one another, but Tengoku was more focused on bumping Mori than anyone else. She was always good at steering the bumper car so it was easy for her to maneuver around the cars and towards Mori. She bumped into his rear end, which seemed to startle him and that caused her to laugh.

"Gotcha!", she stated, "Bet ya can't get me back!". With this, she reversed and turned, heading the other way.

At first Mori just sat there in surprise, but a small, barely noticeable smile appeared on his features and he quickly followed after her. He was going to get her back for that. Tengoku looked back, seeing Mori gaining on her. She laughed at this and focused on her driving, trying to lose Mori in the other cars, but he seemed to be locked on her or something because he kept on her with every move she made. He caught up and suddenly rammed her from behind like she had to him. She looked back at him, mouth open in surprise and she swore she saw a smirk on his features before he turned away.

"I'm going to get you back!", she stated, turning her car and heading for Mori but someone in a yellow car bumped into her, and then another one in a white one and she was soon pinned against the wall in a pile up of bumper cars, yet Mori was still free and driving around.

After having been stuck against the wall for a while, she finally was free and continued after Mori. But just as she was about to hit him, the ride ended.

"Aww! So close!", she commented with a frown as she unbuckled herself from the car and climbed out, almost tripping however, but she was quickly caught by Mori. She looked up at him and that nervous feeling returned and she blushed again. "Thank you...".

"Ah...", he replied and held her hand as he led her to the exit of the ride. She liked the feeling of him holding her hand, but it didn't last long because once they were off the ride, he released it.

"Uhm...so...want to go on another ride..?", she asked, clearing her throat. Mori looked at her and nodded at this. She smiled, "Alright, let's go find another one".

---

"How is it going?", Hunny asked as the twins spied on Tengoku and Mori from a distance through binoculars.

"Pretty good actually", Hikaru replied, offering the binoculars to Hunny, "They seemed to be loosening up with every ride they go on". Hunny looked through the binoculars and saw Tengoku smiling, and a hint of a smile on Mori's features. He was happy. Hunny was glad.

"Thank you for helping me with this, Hika-chan, Kao-chan. I haven't seen Takashi happy like this in a long time. It's nice...", Hunny commented, handing them the binoculars back.

---

Tengoku and Mori had went to get some food. They had been on almost every ride in the festival besides the high ones, and even played a few games where Mori had won a teddy bear and had given it to Tengoku.

"This is nice...", Tengoku commented as she picked up a fry and ate it, "This gave me a chance to know you a bit more since...well you don't talk much so it's hard to get to know you that way". Tengoku looked up at him with a smile, forgetting about all her feelings and nervousness since she was having a good time, "Thank you".

Mori looked at her, not saying a word as he listened and even after she finished and thanked him, he still did not speak. "Do..you want to go on the Ferris Wheel...?", he suddenly asked. Tengoku blinked in surprise and looked behind her, spotting the Ferris Wheel nearby. She looked back at him.

"I would...But Mori, you know I'm afraid of heights", Tengoku stated. But despite this, Mori took her hand and gently pulled her form the table they were sitting at and pulling her towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Mori...", she began to get scared now, "I hate heights!".

Mori stopped and looked back at her, "I'll be there", he stated simply. Tengoku froze at this, starring at Mori. A gentle wind blew by and she saw a sign of trust and protection in his eyes. Something quite warm and welcoming. She could trust him. Even with something like this.

"Ok...", she replied, now letting him lead the way without hesitation.

They got onto the ride and Tengoku began to feel nervously sick because she knew they were going to be going up high. She closed her eyes as the wheel began to move, holding them closed tightly as she gripped the bar in front of her as if her life depended on it. But she suddenly felt a strong, warm arm around her shoulder that pulled her closer to the person. She opened her eyes and looked over at Mori. He was looking at her. But what she saw was a rare sight. He was smiling. He was actually smiling at her. She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder. She lost her grip on the bar in front of her and set her hands around Mori as they were raised higher and higher into the air until they stopped at the very top.

It was now night time so everything was lit up, even the sky was lit up with stars. Mori looked up at them and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and then towards the sky. She stared in amazement.

"Wow...it's beautiful...", she commented as she gawked at the stars, a smile appearing on her lips. She felt safe and warm while being close to Mori and the fact that she was high in the air didn't even hit her anymore as long as Mori was there.

---

"I think that's Tengoku and Mori...!", Haruhi commented. They were on the Ferris Wheel as well in the seat just behind Mori and Tengoku. Tamaki looked ahead and smiled. "So it is...", he commented and pulled Haruhi closer with his arm.

Haruhi blushed at this, glancing at him and then away. She then looked towards the stars. "Oh wow...! Look at that!", she commented. Tamaki looked at her and then at the sky. He smiled at this. The sky was beautiful tonight. So many twinkling stars. It was a perfect night for two perfect couples.

---

When the Ferris Wheel ride had finally ended, Tengoku and Mori had gone off and disappeared into the crowds once more, unaware that Haruhi and Tamaki had also been on the ride. Tengoku faced him with a smile.

"That was amazing...", she stated as she stopped and looked up at him, "I wasn't scared...thank you". She suddenly hugged him. Mori stood there in surprise for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her, just holding her close.

"Mommy look! They have Tengoku Hiramatsu stuff!", a little girl said to her mother as they passed a booth. Tengoku looked over, but continued to hug Mori as she watched the little girl, seeing her frown. "Aww...Mommy...When are they gunna find Tengoku? I miss her...", the girl commented.

"I'm not sure sweety...But the moment they do, we'll go to a concert, alright?", her mother reassured her.

"I wish she didn't leave...", the child was now half way to tears and that struck a chord within Tengoku as she watched the girl beginning to cry over her and her mother picked her up, comforting her as she walked away.

This night turned from perfect, to upsetting in only a few seconds. She loosened her grip around Mori before releasing him and looking at the ground sadly. Mori watched as the mother and daughter walked away, having witness the scene as well before looking down at Tengoku.

"Wow...I didn't think I would hurt my fans that hard...I didn't even know I had fans as young as her...", Tengoku stated, biting into her bottom lip now. Mori could tell she was now upset. He wasn't sure what he should do at the moment.

"I'm sorry Mori...", Tengoku looked up at him, smiling at him, "I'm not feeling too well. I think it was those fries I ate...so...tell everyone that I'll see you all back at the house, alright...?".

Mori stared at her for a moment. He knew she was upset, yet she was smiling and hiding it so perfectly. He nodded slowly, "Ah...".

Tengoku then turned and headed out of the festival. When she was out of Mori's eye sight, she wrapped around her arms around herself, holding the teddy bear Mori had won for her in her arms. She was holding back her tears.

'_I'm selfish...I hurt a little kid because I left. I was being so selfish....I'm running away and hurting people...Hurting my fans that I'm lucky to have..._', she thought to herself, feeling her stomach twisting and turning with every thought. She climbed into the limo that was waiting for them to finish their night and asked him to take her home since she wasn't feeling well and to come back for the others later. She stared out the window, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched the scenery move outside the window.

'_I can't be selfish anymore...I have to stop running. My fans...I hurt them because of my selfishness. I was so lucky to have them..and I hurt them...I have to go back..._', she thought to herself.

She climbed out of the limo and headed into the castle like mansion. No one was there since everyone was at the festival. This was a good thing. It let her do this without anyone questioning why. It let her do this without a painful goodbye.

Tengoku had packed up her clothing in hers and Haruhi's room and had brought it down to the lobby. She left a note on the front desk, but she had also left the teddy bear Mori had won for her and a note on his bed thanking him for the wonderful night and that she was sorry and that this was goodbye.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number of her parents. She stared at the phone number for a moment before pressing talk and lifting it to her ear.

"_Hello...?_", a male voice called on the other end.

"Dad...I'm ready to come back...", she stated into the phone.

**End:~ Long chapter. Romancey but sad at the end T.T Sorry I took so long and I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	9. Letters

**NOTE:~ Next chapter for you guys! ENJOY!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 9: Letters**

"That festival was amazing!", Haruhi stated with a smile as she sat within the limo with the host club. Everyone was talking about the festival and about how much fun they had, had. The only one that seemed rather distant was Mori. It was because Tengoku had left early.

"I hope Ten-chan is feeling better though!", Hunny stated, "She missed out on the finishing fire works!".

"I'm sure it was nothing. She'll probably be ready to party as soon as we get back", Haruhi stated.

The limo pulled up in front of the large mansion and the group climbed out and headed inside. Analia was at the front desk when they entered. She seemed....upset. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Analia...?", Haruhi spoke out as they approached her, "Are you ok..?".

Analia looked up at Haruhi and shook her head, "It's Tengoku...". She offered her the note. Haruhi took it and only had to read the first sentence before realizing what was going on. No. She couldn't be going back. She dropped the slip of paper and quickly took off upstairs. She was in their room. She had to be there! She wasn't gone! She couldn't be!

Everyone watched her go up the stairs as Kyoya picked up the note, beginning to read it aloud.

"Everyone, thank you for this opportunity to get to know you, to have a normal life for a little while with real friends, but I have to go back. I'm sorry and I'm very grateful for your friendship. All of you. You may not understand why I'm going back but it's something I have to do. I will treasure my memories with you guys forever. Goodbye, Tengoku...", Kyoya and the others quickly took off after Haruhi, getting into the other elevator since the other one was in use by Haruhi.

---

Haruhi arrived on the sixth floor and quickly ran down the hall towards the large double doors into her room. She pushed them open and looked around. "Tengoku!", she exclaimed. She didn't see her. She quickly ran to her closet and saw all of her things were packed up. She looked over at Tengoku's bed and there on the bed, folded neatly, was her Ouran uniform and the wig she wore was set on top.

Haruhi's heart sank as she walked over to the bed, lifting up the wig. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. She looked over as the host club entered the room. "She's gone...", she whispered, looking at them and then back at the wig, "She's gone...". Tamaki walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting manner as she began to cry harder. Tengoku was a nice person. She had become like an older sister to her, really. Now she wasn't going to see her again. Ever.

Mori turned away and quietly walked down the hall, his gaze on the floor. He now held regret deep inside. He could have came back with her, made sure she was alright. He knew something was wrong and yet he had done nothing. He had just figured she needed some alone time. He never expected this to happen. For some reason. His heart was aching. He didn't understand why she would just leave like this.

Hunny frowned as he saw Mori walking down the hall and to the elevator. He was upset. He could sense it. After a wonderful night, his heart was broken. "Poor Takashi...", he murmured to himself.

---

When Mori got back to his room, he was slipping off the top part of his kimono when he noticed the teddy bear and note on his bed. He set the top of the kimono aside and took a seat on the bed, picking up the bear and then the note. He opened the envelope it was in and pulled out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and began reading it to himself.

_Dear Takashi,_

_I know if you're reading this it probably means we're not going to see each other again. But I want you to know that I did have a wonderful time with you at the festival. I want to thank you for the memories and for helping me on the Ferris Wheel. You really are a wonderful friend._

_At first, I began to get nervous around you. I didn't know why, and I couldn't forget that night on Tokyo Tower when you came up and helped me cope while we waited for help. I felt safe in your arms, I wasn't scared anymore. But you grew on me. I became nervous around you and I think I figured out why. I think I like you more than a friend. But I know that all we can ever be is friends because of who I am, what I'm doing. I will understand if you hate me after this. But I will still have these feelings, and I will always hold them close to my heart. Thank you for everything Takashi._

_Goodbye,_

_Tengoku_

Mori lowered the letter and looked back at the bear, starring at the stuffed animal. He then fell back onto his bed, starring at the ceiling and wondering what to do now. What was next? Would he really never see her again?

---

The next morning everyone was still quite upset for the fact that Tengoku was gone. No one even wanted to eat breakfast and Mori wouldn't come out of his room. The door was locked, and he wouldn't even open it when Hunny asked or said he would cry if he didn't. That just upset Hunny even more. Mori wouldn't talk to anyone.

"This is frustrating...", Hikaru growled, "How can she leave just like that?!".

"She probably doesn't even have a good reason!", Kaoru stated, crossing his arms.

"Guys, don't say things like that. Tengoku probably has a good reason. This is probably something she thinks she has to do. We may not know why but...we should just be thankful we knew her...", Haruhi stated before standing up from the sitting room and was ready to walk out when Tengoku's grandmother entered the room.

"Sit", she instructed Haruhi, who immediately sat back down. The elderly women looked over the group with quite a sympathetic look on her features, "I just got off of the phone with Tengoku's mother...".

Everyone looked at her in surprise and were on the edge of their seats as they waited to hear what was up. They all seemed to stop breathing, straining for the news.

"Tengoku...is going back to being a singer", the women stated, feeling the sadness in the room begin to grow further.

"But isn't that why she was running? Ten-chan doesn't want to do that anymore!", Hunny stated with concern.

"Something last night changed her mind. Her parents won't allow me to speak to her, and they have taken away her cell phone and computer privileges. She is not aloud to contact me or anyone she associated with while running. Her parents already know who you all are and if any one of you tries to attend her concert, you will be removed by security. She is doing a welcome back concert here in Japan, in Osaka to be exact. And then from there she is flying to America for a concert tour there", the elderly women looked at them sternly, "All I can say is this. I know Tengoku thinks this is right. Something convinced her to go back. But we all know she doesn't want this. Singing is fine, but when you have parents like hers, when you have been singing most of your childhood. It gets old. She doesn't want this. She can't want this. Someone has to tell her that". With that said, the elderly women turned away and left the room. Leaving them all to their thoughts.

---

Mori stood on the stair case just outside the room, listening to the conversation Tengoku's grandma had been having with everyone. Her words really struck him hard. He had merely come down for some water, but hearing this. He had to do something. Before the old women left the room, he was quick to go back up the stairs and hide himself as he waited for the elevator to come before heading back up to his room, her words still lingering in his mind.

"_**She doesn't want this. She can't want this. Someone has to tell her that".**_

Mori entered his room, taking a seat back on his bed where he had been most of the day thinking over everything. Everyone missed Tengoku. Everyone wanted her back. He wanted her back. His heart was racing with all the thoughts that filled his head. He could only think of one explanation as to why his heart was hurting for her. He liked her to. More than a friend. But he hadn't been sure of his feelings or even how to get a hold of Tengoku and tell her. Plus, he wasn't one for many words either.

But if he wanted her in his life, even if only as a friend, he had to act. He had to do something.

---

"What are we going to do...?", Haruhi asked with a frown.

"We go and get her!", Tamaki announced simply, rising to his feet. Everyone looked at him.

"How?", Haruhi asked.

Tamaki faced Haruhi, "Don't you remember we have connections?!", Tamaki asked with a wink before facing Kyoya, "Kyoya, get a hold of the security team your family has! Make sure there will be a few guards of yours at the concert in Osaka so we will have access inside".

"I'll see what I can do", Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses.

Tamaki then faced the twins, "Hikaru and Kaoru, do you think you could get a hold of your mother and maybe arrange that she could do the fashions for Tengoku's concert? That way if any of us gets kicked out, you two won't since you will be with your mother and have access that way".

"We're on it!", the twins stated, pulling out their cell phones.

"Hunny, you go tell Mori of the plan. We will need as much man power as possible!", Tamaki instructed the small boy.

"Alright!", and with that, he jumped off the chair and quickly ran upstairs.

"Do...you think this will work...?", Haruhi asked, watching as Hunny ran off to inform Mori.

"I know it will", Tamaki stated, gently turning her chin back towards him so she was now looking at him with his smiling face, "Now we're all going to need fake ID's besides Hikaru and Kaoru and we will need to dress and look differently...".

"We're on that too!", the twins called over to Tamaki before returning to their phone calls.

"Excellent!", Tamaki stated. This was going to work. They would get tengoku back.

---

Hunny quickly ran down the hall and knocked on Mori's door.

"Takashi! I have great news!", Hunny called into the room, "Please open the door!".

He heard no sounds of movement inside the room, not even a grunt.

"Takashi? Please...! Don't make me kick open this door!", Hunny warned, hoping Mori would open the door, but he did not.

"Ok Takashi, I'm kicking the door down!", he announced and stepped back a bit before lifting his foot and giving a hard kick to the door, which burst open. Hunny entered the room and looked around but he didn't see Mori. He went into the bathroom, but he wasn't in there either.

"Takashi...?", he looked around, now rather worried. What happened to his cousin? Where did he go? He noticed the window was open and walked over to it, looking out of it and seeing the bushes below were crushes and broken. Mori had jumped out the window. "Takashi...where did you go...?", he murmured aloud with a frown.

---

Everyone was discussing the plan, the twins already having found a layout of the building the concert was being held in and explaining their best route of entry. Hunny entered the room, his head hung low now and silence immediately fell as they heard him sniffle. They looked towards him, seeing the tears in his eyes. Haruhi was immediately by his side.

"What's wrong Hunny?", she asked, kneeling down before him.

"Takashi wasn't in his room...He jumped out the window. I don't know where he is...", Hunny stated, sniffling again.

"Did you try his cell phone?", Kyoya asked and received a murmured no from Hunny. Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mori's number, waiting for him to answer. He didn't.

"He's not answering his phone...", Tamaki stated as he shut his cell. Where had Mori gone? Why wasn't he answering his phone?

"Poor Takashi...he's probably feeling out of it with what happened last night. I think he fell in love with Tengoku...", Hunny stated, taking a seat in a chair and blowing his nose into a tissue Haruhi offered him.

"Don't worry Hunny, I'm sure Mori will come back when he's ready", Haruhi stated, smiling at him and trying to get him to understand. Hunny nodded slightly. He was just feeling bad his cousin wouldn't even open up to him. They were family.

---

"Your concert is this coming Saturday. You have four days to prepare", her mother called to her, crossing her arms as she watched her daughter, who was simply sitting in front of her mirror looking at herself.

"Alright...", she replied simply.

"You should understand that this is your life Tengoku", her mother walked into the room and over to her, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders, "You can't leave it. It is best to use your talent before it is gone. And you will also be modeling while we are in America so be sure to cut back on the fatty foods. You're getting plump".

Tengoku continued to stare at herself in her mirror, a sudden anger rising in her as her mother said she was plump. "I'm not going to starve myself like those other models", Tengoku stated, "It's natural beauty, not fake beauty. That's who I am".

Her mother didn't seem to like her words because she turned her around in her chair and slapped her across the face, "You will do what you're told! You may be eighteen years old, but you are not an adult since you act so childish. If you want to have a good life, one full of money to make your way out there then I suggest you do as I say. Understand?!".

Tengoku couldn't believe her mother had slapped her and that familiar tingling feeling began to reside in her cheek. Her mother always slapped her before when she didn't get her way, and now it was all coming back to her. Tengoku looked down, placing a hand on her now sore and quite red cheek, "Yes ma'am...".

"Look at me when you're talking to me!", the women said in a warning tone. This cause Tengoku to reluctantly look back up at her mother.

"Yes ma'am", she replied. All her courage and will power faded away and was replaced with the familiar emotion of fear and the feeling of being trapped. But she remembered why she was doing this. For her fans. For the people she hurt through her disappearance. A little pain was nothing compared to their joy and happiness.

"Good. I expect you to be dressed and ready in twenty minutes. We have many places to go", her mother stated, turning away from her and leaving her room, shutting her door behind her.

"I hate you...", she whispered the three words she could never say in front of that women, nor in front of her father. She could never tell them how she really felt about them. She turned back towards her mirror, now inspecting the large red hand print on her right cheek. She felt weak and so powerless now that she was back. But she kept reminding herself that she was doing it for her millions of fans. They were worth it. Right...?

**END:~I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's now giving you a feeling as to why Tengoku ran away to begin with and what her parents are like. Her father is just like the mother, except he doesn't hit her. So ya. I hope you guys liked it and please review! See you next chapter!**


	10. Security Breach

**NOTE:~ Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry it's taking a bit for updates. Back in school so harder to update. Hope you guys understand and enjoy~!**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 10: Security Breach**

It had been a few days now and the day of the Welcome back concert had finally arrived. The plan was only a few hours away from being put into motion. The twins would be attending the concert with their mother and everyone else would sneak in with their help. They needed to get to Tengoku. To tell her everything and that she doesn't have to do this for whatever reason she is doing this. That was their mission.

The only snag they had hit was Mori. He was no where to be found the last few days. He never answered his cell phone, and he never went home either. Where he disappeared to, no one knew. They had looked everywhere in the area for him, but he wasn't in town anymore.

Kyoya sat at the large dinning table on his lap top as he sipped at his morning coffee and tapped at the keyboard. As he was tapping, he found something rather interesting. He set down his cup and looked closer at the screen.

"So that's where....", he trailed off and quickly rose to his feet, closing the laptop and taking it in hand, grabbing his cup of coffee and heading into the sitting room where Tamaki was making sure everyone knew the plan.

As he entered, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and everyone looked at him. "I found out where Mori went", he stated.

"Really?!", Hunny exclaimed, eyes growing wide and he couldn't wait to hear the news.

"There was never any recent updates on his personal credit card the past few days, but this morning he purchased a plane ticket for today to Osaka", Kyoya stated, smiling at everyone.

"That means...", Haruhi trailed off, rising to her feet and taking Hunny's hands, beginning to jump around with him. "He's going to talk to Tengoku!", they exclaimed in unison.

"Now we should leave soon", Kyoya began, looking at his watch, "The private jet is scheduled to leave in an hour".

---

Tengoku sat on her bed in her room, starring at herself in the mirror. She was lucky that she lived in Osaka, well her parents did. So she wouldn't have to take a plane, but after this concert...she was scared. She was worried. She would freak out, and they would drug her to calm her down.

She looked towards the door as it opened without a knock first. It was her mother.

"Come on, we have to get to the concert and prepare", her mother called to her.

Tengoku reluctantly rose from her bed and walked passed her mother, heading down the stairs, her mother right behind her. Tengoku's features were rather depressed looking and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days, her normally peach colored skin was now a pale white color. If she wanted to, she could blend in with paper.

She stopped at the bottom of the stair case, gazing around but she didn't see her father anywhere in sight. She then looked back at her mother questionably, but not asking aloud.

"He's gone away on business again. You know how he does that", her mother stated before walking passed her, strutting out the front doors and heading down the steps and into the limo. Tengoku climbed in moments after her and she sat on the far side of the seats, away from her mother as she gazed out the limo window in a depressed manner.

"Don't look so depressed", her mother commented, "After all, you may see two of your little friends tonight. You know, those ones you met when you went to that school...".

At hearing this, her heart jumped and she immediately looked at her mother. "What do you mean..?", she wasn't really going to let them attend...was she?

"Only those two little twin boys. Their mother is a famous fashion designer here in Japan and I hired her because I liked her work so your clothing for tonight will be coming from her. As for those two boys. Well, they aren't aloud to speak or go near you, but they can watch you when you sing. They're going to be monitored so even you won't be able to sneak a conversation with them", and just like that, her heart sank again and Tengoku went back to looking out the window in her depressed mood once more.

'_They're probably mad at me anyway...and they wouldn't understand...I hurt my fans, I have to set things right..._', she thought, blinking away a few tears that threatened to fall. She would not cry in front of her mother.

---

The twins were on their own private plane with their mother. They had to be at the concert earlier than everyone else since their mother was the fashion designer. The plan would be set into motion later on during the concert. They would nab Tengoku when she was taking a break to change clothes. At least, that was the plan. The two were supposed to create a diversion while the others snuck into the building and they would communicate through text to let each other know what was going on.

"Now I don't want you two acting out at this concert. From what the pop stars mother stated, you know Tengoku?", their mother looked up at them from her magazine she was reading. The twins looked at her.

"Ya, she went to our school for a little while", Kaoru stated.

"But it's not like we really care to see her. She's just another pop star", Hikaru finished, the two shrugging their shoulders as if they didn't care. They had to act this way to even convince their mother that they weren't going to try anything.

"Alright then. But still, behave. No tricks, alright?", the twins nodded and went back to looking out the window of the jet. They were nearing the air port.

---

"Any updates on Takashi's credit card?", Hunny asked as he now leaned over to get a glimpse at Kyoya's laptop. They were now on their own jet, only about an hour behind the twins.

Kyoya shook his head, "No, not yet. His flight landed at 10 this morning, but he hasn't checked into a hotel or used the card since".

"Aww...", Hunny frowned at this and sat back down in his seat.

"Hey...I'm sure we'll run into him", Haruhi stated with a smile. "Ya...", Honey looked out the window sadly.

When they finally landed at the air port they headed out and began to make preparations. It was still a couple of hours before the concert began so they had time to prepare for their rescue. They would save her.

---

Tengoku stepped out of the limo and headed into the large concert building and towards her private dressing room. She sat in the room and stared at the mirror as a professional began to do her make up while someone else did her hair.

"Ugh, you should have left your hair the way it was. You can't do anything with how it is now", her mother complained. Tengoku stayed silent. The twins did her hair. And she hadn't complained. She loved what they had done. Her long hair was getting old. But her mother hated it of course. She hated almost everything.

A knock on the door caused her mother to stand up and walk over. She opened it and saw Mrs. Hitachiin and her two boys standing there. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Hiramatsu. I am Yuzuha Hitachiin", the twins mother held out her hand but Tengoku's mother simply looked at it and then back up at her.

"Do you have the garments?", she asked. She could care less about introductions or formalities. After all, why should she for this women?

"Of course", Yuzuha stated as she entered the room, beckoning the twins to follow. They were carrying two suit cases.

"They're not aloud in here", her mother stated, glaring at the twins.

"They are only bringing in the garments. It isn't like they will try anything", Yuzuha stated, annoyed by this women already. She opened up the suit cases and began to hang the clothing up on the rack. "All of the garments we discussed over the phone", she stated.

Tengoku could see the twins in the large mirror as the two people continued to do her hair and make up. They didn't so much as glance at her. '_They really do hate me..._', she thought as she looked down now.

When the twins and their mother left, Tengoku was told to get dressed. Her concert started in a half hour. The time was closing in when she finally made it official. As soon as she stepped out on that stage she would be back as the pop star she was. She would be going back to her old life and giving up her freedom once again. No turning back now.

---

"Hurry! The twins said that Tengoku's going to sing three songs and then she'll go off to change. It starts in 20 minutes...!", Haruhi stated, looking up from her cell phone.

"Driver, can't you go any faster?!", Tamaki questioned. They were sitting in a taxi so it would make it less obvious that they were there. If they took a limo, ya it wouldn't work so well.

"Sorry, but there is a lot of traffic because of the concert. It's backed up for miles", the driver replied.

"Ugh, I can walk faster than this!", Haruhi growled and opened the door and climbed out of the limo. Hunny and Kyoya followed after her.

"W-Wait! Haruhi!", Tamaki quickly pulled out some money and tossed it at the drive, not realizing or even caring that he threw him a few hundred dollar bills. He quickly climbed from the cab and ran after the others. The cabby wasn't complaining.

"The building is only a few blocks from here, we can make it if we hurry!", Kyoya stated. The four were running through the crowds of people that were out on the side walks. It was hard to maneuver through the crowds but they were doing it.

---

It was time for the concert. Tengoku stood on the platform that was going to rise onto the stage, holding the microphone in her hands. She looked sad, depressed really. '_I should have known I couldn't give up my old life. I hurt those few real friends I really had. And I can't turn back..._', she thought, closing her eyes as a small tear ran down her cheek.

Music began to play above and the platform began to move as dry ice machines began to make fake smoke as she rose up. It was time to be fake again. And smile.

She looked at the crowd, a smile now on her features. "Hello everyone!", she called into the microphone. The large crowd screamed back a hello. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I disappeared. I had to sort a few things out, but I'm back!", at hearing this the crowd cheered for her, overjoyed that she had returned. She looked back at the band and they nodded to her and she nodded back before looking back at the crowd.

"I just want to say something. I want to tell you all to not be fake. Be who you really want to be, and when you have friends. Friends that really care for you and love you for you, don't let them go because you may not get another chance to have friends like that. And...you don't have to be the most beautiful person on the planet to be accepted in this society, or the thinnest, tallest, or whatever. To be accepted, all you have to do is be yourself. There will be people that won't accept you, but they're not worth your time. Once you've found those friends that love you the way you are, you'll feel right at home. So don't try to be anymore than just yourself. Because people will truly love you for it", she looked back at the band again and nodded once more. The band began to play and Tengoku began to sing her first song.

The twins were standing by the side of the stage, watching her. They heard her words. "She's completely contradicting herself", Kaoru stated, shaking his head.

"She should try taking her own advice", Hikaru agreed.

---

"Ok, we made it. She's on he last song now before she goes back stage to change. The twins are going to make a fake broadcast to the security guards stating that there are intruders on the opposite side of the building that we are on", Kyoya stated, tapping at his computer.

"What are you doing now?", Haruhi asked, looking over Kyoya's shoulder as he smirked.

"I'm intercepting the signal from the head of security so the twins can make their broadcast, and I'm also turning the security cameras on still mode so no one will be able to see us when we go inside", Kyoya replied. "You know how to do all that?!", Haruhi questioned. When it came to rich people, it was scary the amount of information they knew. Heck, with Kyoya's computer skill he could probably rob a bank if he wanted to.

---

Just before Tengoku got off stage the twins made their broadcast over all the security guards walkie talkies. They stated that their were intruders on the West side of the building heading towards the concert hall. All wearing Ouran Academy uniforms. They got replies stating that they were on their way and the twins chuckled. Hikaru pulled out his cell and text Tamaki to tell him it was a go.

"Man that was too easy!", laughed Kaoru.

"Ya, their so stupid!", chuckled Hikaru.

"And what have you two been up to?", the twins tensed as they heard the familiar voice of Tengoku's mother. They turned and looked at her, speechless now.

---

"Alright, the twins did it. Let's go!", Tamaki announced. They snuck in through a side entrance and began to head through the halls in the back of the building. They had to find the room she was in. "Call the twins and tell them to meet us", Haruhi said, looking back at Tamaki. Tamaki dialed Hikaru's number and placed the phone to his ear. There was no answer and the phone went to voice mail. Tamaki hung up.

"That's odd...there was no answer...", he stated, looking at the others.

"There they are!", the four looked ahead and came to a stop as they spotted three security guards up ahead of them.

"Oh no!", Haruhi exclaimed.

"Get them!", they looked behind to see two more. They quickly turned down another hallway next to them. This wasn't good.

"We should split up. It would make it harder for them to catch us", Kyoya stated, glancing at everyone. They nodded.

"Keep in touch through text!", Haruhi stated before her and Hunny turned into another hall way while Tamaki and Kyoya headed the other way.

'_I don't care if we do get caught and get in trouble. Tengoku, I won't let you throw away your freedom! We've come too far already!_', Haruhi thought to herself, her determination now what was driving her as her and Hunny ran faster.

---

Tengoku went back to her room to get changed for the next show. She was completely unaware of the things that were going on. She didn't know the Host club was right there to come and take her away from this. She opened the door and headed into the room, two security guards now positioning themselves outside her door. Tengoku went over and took a seat at the mirror, fixing up her make up.

She heard a noise behind her and in the mirror she saw someone familiar emerge from the bathroom. Her heart jumped, beginning to raise as her eyes grew wide. She quickly stood up and faced the person. It was Mori. "Why are you here...?", she questioned, slightly afraid of the answer.

Mori walked out towards her, not saying a word as he took her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't want to let go. Tengoku just stood there in complete shock. "You don't want this...", he whispered into her ear, "If you did, you never would have left to begin with...".

Tengoku quickly pulled away from him, shaking her head at him and stepping away. "Mori, you can't be here. You have to get out of here! If you're caught my mother will see to it you're charged. I'm not supposed to be near you", she wasn't listening to his words.

"You came back because of your fans, but if they knew what you went through and why you wanted to leave, I'm sure they would understand", Mori took a step towards her and she shook her head. She backed up further, bumping into the mirror.

"Stay away. Just go away! I hate you! Leave now!", she called to him, tears slowly streaking her cheeks. Luckily she had locked the door when she came in so even as the guards heard her screaming, they could not enter. Mori didn't back down. He continued walking towards her. Tengoku quickly moved away from him and towards the other side of the room. "Just leave...", she whispered.

"You don't really mean that", Mori stated, pulling the letter she had wrote him from his pocket and tossing it towards her. She looked down at the letter, remember what she had said in it and looking at him. "I can't turn back now. You won't understand, just please go...", she was now begging him as the tears flowed harder.

"_**Miss Tengoku? Are you alright in there?!"**_, called the guard from beyond the door. She looked over and then at Mori. Mori just stood there and looked at her, shaking his head. He wouldn't leave her alone. She had been alone most of her life. She never knew true friends. Well now she was about to see what true friends do.

Suddenly some commotion was heard outside of the room and the two looked over as the door was kicked open. But instead of the guards, it was Hunny and Haruhi standing there.

"Takashi!", Hunny exclaimed, smiling as he saw his cousin.

"Tengoku..!", Haruhi ran towards Tengoku, but she merely backed away from her.

"Why are you here too?! Get out! Go home!", she exclaimed, her stomach now twisting in knots.

"Tengoku...? We came to take you home. Everyone's here. We came to bring you back", Haruhi stated.

"No, you all shouldn't have come!", Tengoku shook her head, now becoming frustrated, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you guys are in?!".

"Tengoku, we came to bring you back. You can't want to be here. You told me you were tired of it...!", Haruhi stepped towards her, "Come on, come back with us".

"Stay away from me! All of you!", Tengoku exclaimed, "I can't just go back now. I've already come this far. I can't turn back now! You won't understand but just leave before you guys get into anymore trouble. If you guys leave now, I'll make sure none of you get into trouble. Just go!".

---

"No good! Dead end!", Kyoya stated, now turning to face the crowd of security guards that had been chasing him and Tamaki.

"What do we do now...?", Tamaki asked as he cowered behind Kyoya.

"I don't know yet...", Kyoya replied, beginning to back up as the guards got closer. This wasn't looking good.

**END:~ Here ya guys go! Sorry it took so long! Been busy with school so ya! I actually have a test I should study for...but oh well ^^ You should be happy I'm not studying just to give you this! =P But I will have to study soon...lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**


	11. Live Your Life

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! =D Sorry for the cliff hanger last time! Here's the next chappy, enjoy! ^^**

**My Last Song Ever**

**Chapter 11: Live Your Life**

"Just go...", Tengoku turned away from the group, wrapping her arms around herself as she waited for them to leave. They didn't. Instead, they were silent as Mori quietly walked up behind Tengoku and placed his hands on her shoulders. This caused Tengoku to flinch at his touch. "Just do what you think is right....What you want..", he murmured.

Tengoku closed her eyes, "I am...", she whispered.

"Ten-chan....", Hunny felt like he was going to cry, "We came cause...we all love you. You're part of our family...".

"You don't understand....You couldn't...", Tengoku whispered.

"Maybe if you actually opened up to us for once we would understand! Tell us why! What is your logic for all of this?!", Haruhi questioned, frustration clear in her voice and on her face. She didn't understand why Tengoku was doing this.

"Because I have to. Leaving...I hurt people! I was being selfish by just disappearing like that! I want to make things right and make everyone happy again!", Tengoku replied, pulling away from Mori and facing them once more, "You have no idea what this is like...!".

"Apparently not. None of us are pop stars. But we do know what it's like having someone you care about leave for selfish reasons, or just because they think they have to. Putting themselves back into torture, suffering. You're just like every other pop star. Selfish. It was foolish to think you were different...", Haruhi then turned and ran out of the room. If Tengoku wanted to be that way then fine. Let her. Haruhi was upset, tears now streaking her face as she ran down a hallway, following the signs that said 'exit' on them.

"See...None of you understand...", Tengoku murmured, looking away. Haruhi's words had hit the spot, and hit it good because now tears began to streak her face. By now, because of all this crying, her make up was smudged over her tear streaked face. "Just go home...I'll be fine...Just go...", she whispered, trying to choke back her sobs.

---

"An idea would be nice now...", Tamaki stated as the guards closed in on them. Kyoya had nothing. No plan. No bright ideas to get them out of this situation. They were trapped. They were caught. Just like mice cornered by a cat. "Come quietly. Don't fight back", stated one of the guards as they slowly approached them. It would seem the two had no escape.

Suddenly, all the guards were sent flying off of their feet and onto the ground as two decorative Disco balls designed for shows were sent crashing into their legs, making a domino's effect as they all crashed to the floor.

"Strike!", exclaimed two voices in unison. Tamaki and Kyoya looked up from the crowd of fallen guards to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there. "Well what are you two waiting for?!", Hikaru questioned. "We have a pop star to save", Kaoru finished. Tamaki and Kyoya quickly stepped over the fallen guards and followed the twins down the hallway.

"Why didn't you two respond to us for a while?", Tamaki asked as they ran.

"Tengoku's mom caught us. She's quite nasty. She took our phones and smashed them, and then she was going to call security but Kaoru and I backed her into a closet and locked her in there while we came to help out you and the others", Hikaru stated with a grin.

"So where is everyone else? Did you find Mori..?", Kaoru asked.

"I would assume Hunny and Haruhi made it to Tengoku's room safely since most of the guards followed us. I'm not sure where Mori is", Kyoya replied.

"Then let's head to Tengoku's dressing room", Kaoru stated, now looking ahead as they continued to make their way through the halls.

---

"You won't be fine because you aren't following your heart. You're following your fear and your guilt now. Or are you just scared because you found people that actually care and don't want to see you get hurt? You're pushing us away when all we want to do is help...", Hunny's gaze shifted as he turned his back towards Tengoku, "We don't want you to get hurt. But we can't force you to do something. We won't try. So if you want to stay here Ten-chan, then we'll go...and we'll leave you alone. You won't hear from any of us...". Hunny's sobs could be heard in his voice as he began to cry, his hands tightening into fists.

"I never asked for this...", Tengoku whispered.

"You did", Mori began, "When you left and came to Ouran. Became friends with us. You asked for people to care.....And now you're running away. Back into your fear filled world...".

"Takashi...we'll wait outside for you. I'm going to find Haruhi...", Hunny stated, now about to leave the room when an alarm suddenly began to sound.

"_**Intruder alert. Intruder alert. All security to Tengoku Hiramatsu's dressing room. All security head to Tengoku Hiramatsu's room immediately!"**_, an announcement called over an intercom through out the building. Just then, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins entered the room.

"Come on!", Kaoru waved to them.

"We have to go!", Hikaru finished.

"Where's Haruhi...?!", Tamaki suddenly called out, noting she wasn't in the room.

"She's gone...you guys should go as well. Get out of here before they catch you! I'm sorry but none of this would have worked out in the end! You have to go, please!", Tengoku exclaimed, but her cries were a waste as a swarm of guards appeared at the door way, her mother standing there with a displeased look on her face as well, gripping Haruhi's shirt.

"You are all in big trouble", she stated, pushing Haruhi into the room and towards the others.

Tengoku quickly walked to her mother, "Mother, leave them alone! They were just about to leave and–", but a smack filled the air as hand met flesh and Tengoku's head jerked to the side.

"I don't want to hear it. I bet you planned this along with your little friends. You're in enough trouble now as it is so keep your mouth shut!", her mother hissed. Tengoku hung her head, a red hand print appearing on her cheek where her mother had slapped her. She stayed silent as her mother walked past her.

"All of you are under arrest. Tres-passing when you had no right to be here! You were forbidden to approach Tengoku!", her mother stated.

"I don't like you...", Haruhi stated, her voice weak at first. Tengoku's mother turned, raising a brow at Haruhi. "Excuse me?", she walked towards her. "I don't like you", Haruhi stated with more confidence, "You aren't a parent. You are not a mother!". Her mother raised her hand, about to strike Haruhi when Tengoku got in the way, receiving another harsh slap to the face.

"Don't...touch them...", Tengoku looked at her mother, "Just let them go. You have me back. Your money back. I'm not going anywhere...".

"Ten-chan...", Hunny and everyone else was surprised that Tengoku had stepped in to protect Haruhi.

Her mother looked around the room at them and then back at Tengoku, "Fine. But they will be escorted off the property", her mother turned and headed for the door, pausing for a moment, "Oh, and Tengoku. Your plane leaves tonight after the concert". And with that, her mother was gone and the guards were ready to escort everyone out.

"Please, give us a minute", Tengoku asked the guards. "Two minutes", they said before closing the door, giving them time for their final farewells.

"Why did you do that...?", Haruhi asked.

"Because it's me she should hit...not you...", Tengoku replied.

"She shouldn't hit anyone, especially you", Haruhi stated firmly, placing a hand on Tengoku's shoulder, "You don't need this. Why don't you take a hold of _your_ life and live it _your _way?!".

"I'm sorry you guys came all this way for nothing. You should all go now before she throws another hissy fit...", Tengoku stated, pulling away from Haruhi and turning around to go into the bathroom. Someone suddenly grabbed her hand and turned her back around, pulling her into a tight embrace, lips meeting. It was Mori. And they were now kissing. Everyone stared in surprise at this.

They pulled away a moment later and Mori looked down at her quietly. He was hoping she would change her mind. That she would come back with them. But before she could even say anything after the shock of being kissed, the door was opened and the security came in. They escorted the group out of Tengoku's room and off of the property, where the twins mother was waiting for them all.

Tengoku dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. "Why does it hurt...?", she whispered, more tears flowing. Her heart was aching and she wasn't sure why. Why had Mori kissed her like that? Why had everyone come in the first place? Now she was in pain.

"_**Why don't you take a hold of your life and live it your way?!"**_.

Haruhi's words echoed in her head. "I don't want to get on that plane...I don't want to go to America. I don't want to serve them anymore....I don't want to be trapped, caged like a wild animal...", Tengoku lifted her head through her sobs. But she couldn't do anything now, could she?

---

"Tengoku? Come out now, you have a show to finish!", her mother called from the other side of the door. But she received no reply. She growled and opened the door, stepping into the room. But she didn't see her in there. She quickly checked the bathroom and the closet but she wasn't there. That was when she noticed the note taped to the dressing room mirror. She stepped over to it, pulling the piece of paper from the mirror and closer to her so she could read it.

_Mom,_

_I'm finally following my heart. I'm not running away, but I'm not staying here either. I'm an adult now and I don't need to be pushed around by you for the rest of my life. You better find another way of income because this one is finished._

_Goodbye, Tengoku_

She couldn't believe what she was reading. After Tengoku just told her she wasn't going anywhere! She growled, crumpling the note and taking her cell phone from her pocket and dialing 911. Kidnaped pop star. That was what she told them. She even described the people who had '_kidnaped_' her. The host club.

---

Tengoku pulled out her cell phone as she ran down the city street now. She wasn't sure where the Host club had headed so she had to get a hold of him. Luckily she had found her cell phone in her mothers purse, which she had left in her dressing room. She dialed Tamaki's number.

---

As they all sat in the limo with Hikaru and Karou's mother, their heads were hung low. They had failed at their mission and just seeing what Tengoku's mother was like was disturbing. Just thinking that she lived like that her whole life. Getting hit. If only they could have brought her out of that.

Just then, Tamaki's cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at it oddly. It still read 'Kai's Cell'. He opened it and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?", he asked.

"_Tamaki, please put me on speaker. It's Tengoku_", Tengoku called from the phone. Tamaki obeyed and pulled the phone from his ear, pressing the speaker button so everyone can hear. "Ok, you're on speaker", he stated. Everyone looked at him oddly, wondering who it was until they heard the voice.

"_I'm sorry guys! I'm such and idiot! I should have went with you but I was in shock and couldn't really say anything because...well you know...But I've made my decision now. I'm following my heart!_", Tengoku stated with confidence.

Smiles filled the limo as they heard this. So they didn't fail their mission after all. "Where are you? We'll come pick you up!", Haruhi asked.

"_Uhm...Right now I'm by a Korean BBQ resturant, it's called Korean Grill House. But I can't stand here. My mother will most likely flip and have people come out to look for me so I have to keep moving..._", she replied as she continued running through the crowded streets.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was figuring out a place they could meet on his laptop. "Alright, Tengoku. Do you know where the Lotus Flower, flower shop is located?", he questioned.

"_Uhm...I think so. I remember driving by it on the way to the concert_", she replied.

"Alright, meet us there. Driver, Lotus Flower shop please", Kyoya called to the driver as he hung up Tamaki's phone and handed it back to him.

"I hope you all know you may get into a lot of trouble for this", Yuzuha stated.

"We know", the twins spoke up in unison.

"But Ten-chan is our friend...we'll help her no matter what!", Hunny exclaimed.

---

Tengoku hung up her cell phone as she continued making her way through the crowds. But the problem was, the more she ran, the more people stared, the more people started to recognize her. This was not good.

**END:~ Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed =D Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
